Silver Feathers
by NinjaDancer
Summary: Hinata is given to the uchiha family as a slave. She sees everything that Sasuke goes through and is cursed with the seal of obediance to the uchiha family of blood. Will she be able to break through the seal in time? COMPLETE
1. Slave

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

PROLOUGE::::

Hiashi stood if front of Fugaku with a small girl hiding behind his leg. "So you'll take her," Hiashi said holding out the contract. Fugaku bit his thumb and put his blood print on the contract. The small girl cried out. A mark was created on the base of her neck. It was a six pointed star with a swirl around it. Hiashi pushes the girl towards Fugaku and she stumbles onto her knees at his feet. Fugaku looks at the small girl with a mixture of pity and disgust. "Good bye, Weak link." Hiashi spat at the girl as he walked away. Fugaku looked at the small girl's tearing up eyes. He smiled gently at her, "Come in Hinata-Chan." (She's 6)

PRESENT:::::

(2 years later)

Hinata slept in on a worn mattress. Her short, tom boy hair cut midnight blue hair was in her face as she slept peacefully. (She's 8) Then a small buzzing goes off. She grabs a kunai from under her pillow and stabs her alarm clock. Then she sits up in an over sized t-shirt that Itachi had given to her. Hinata lets out a yawn as she looks out the window and sees that the sun hasn't risen yet. As usual. She woke up earlier than everyone so that she could make breakfast for everyone. She takes off the over sized t-shirt and puts on a black, long sleeved shirt and black ,worn, caprees. The long sleeved shirt covered up the scars from when she was 6 and 5. Then she grabs the apron off the floor and puts it on, then she walks out of the room quietly into the kitchen. There's a list on the counter and she picks it up daintily.

"Mikoto-Sama :Cheese Omelet, Jasmine Tea

Fugaku-Sama: Cheese Omelet, Oolong Tea, Scrambled Eggs

Sasuke-Sama: Scrambled Eggs, Orange juice

Itachi-Sama: Toast and Jasmine Tea." Hinata mumbles to herself. She does a number of hand signs and 3 of her appear. All of them start to work on the breakfast. Being a slave wasn't hard, they where really nice to her. Which made her want to stay even more. It took her ten minutes to finish and she made the shadow clones disappear. Hinata sets the breakfast down on the table then looks at the doorway. Standing there was Sasuke. He was gapping at her. Hinata bows, "Good morning, Sasuke-Sama." She said with a soft smile.

"So that's how you do it." Sasuke says.

"Do what, Sasuke-Sama?" Hinata asks clearly confused. Before Sasuke could answer, Itachi came up behind him and smiled gently at Hinata.

"Good morning , Itachi-Sama." Hinata says bowing with a soft smile.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan. Would you like to train with me after breakfast?" Itachi asks her kindly. Sasuke pouts.

"Nii-San, You said you would train with me!" Sasuke whined. Itachi shoots a glare at Sasuke then looks at Hinata kindly.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have many chores that Mikoto-Sama told me to do." Hinata says taking a bite of her own toast. Itachi snatches up his own toast and bites into it.

"You make the best toast, Hinata-Chan." Itachi says. Hinata smiles.

"Thank you , Itachi-Sama." Hinata says smiling softly. Itachi's eyes catch a small scratch on Hinata's arms. Sasuke and Itachi weren't told that Hinata was abused before. He moves towards her.

"What's that on your arm?" Itachi asks reaching out his arm. Hinata backs up.

"It's nothing." Hinata lies.

"Come here." Itachi says. The seal on Hinata's neck burns and she walks forward. He grabs her arm gently and pushes up her sleeve to reveal long scars running up and down her arm. His eyes turn to slits.

"When did this happen to you, Hinata-Chan?" Itachi asks dangerously. Hinata shakes her head. Fugaku had ordered her not to tell.

"I order you to tell me!" Itachi barks at her. Hinata screams out as the seal burns with un-controled pain. Mikoto and Fugaku run out in their pajamas and see Hinata on the ground with fingers to where her seal was. They had noticed that the sleeve of one of her arms was rolled up. Tears where streaming down her cheeks and she tried to brush them away, but her seal was still burning really hard. Mikoto runs up to her and holds her in her arms. Fugaku looks at Sasuke and Itachi.

"Come into the living room." Fugaku says sternly. Hinata's seal burns because he directed that towards everyone.

"Hinata, Not you." Fugaku says then her seal is just left throbbing. Mikoto holds Hinata with a small smile.

"Hinata-Chan, Are you ok?" Mikoto asks as the worried mother she is. Hinata nods and bows her head.

"I'm sorry, Mikoto-Sama." Hinata says whipping her tears away. Mikoto hugs Hinata tightly.

"Its ok, Hinata-Chan. Don't call me Mikoto-Sama. Call me Okaa-San!" Mikoto says cheerfully. Hinata nods with a small smile.

"Okay, Okaa-San." Hinata says. Mikoto starts to get up and helps Hinata up and pulls her towards the living room. Hinata stops at the door way.

"Is there something wrong?" Mikoto asks.

"Fugaku-Sama, said that I wasn't supposed to come in." Hinata says.

"Well, Hinata-Chan, I order you to come into the living room." Mikoto says with a smile. 'I've always wanted a daughter!' Mikoto thought. This wasn't the first time the thought of this came into her mind. She always wanted to take Hinata shopping, but Hinata insisted that she didn't spend her money on her. Then Hinata happily walks in and sits down next to Sasuke. For an odd reason, the palest of blushes appears on his cheeks. Fugaku looks at Hinata then at his wife.

"Hinata-Chan, I told them about it. They understand." Fugaku says to Hinata. Itachi smiles at Hinata. Sasuke averts his gaze. Hinata nods. Mikoto claps her hands together.

"Now that that's over, Let's go eat the beautiful breakfast that Hinata-Chan has made us!" Mikoto says walking out of the room. Mikoto motions for Hinata to walk out of the living room and she does. Sasuke and Itachi practically race to the door. Itachi wins, of course. Then Fugaku slouches out of the room, yawning. Then all of them eat. After that, Hinata and Sasuke head off to the Ninja Academy. Itachi walks off, mumbling something about a mission. Mikoto cheerfully waves, while Fugaku slouches back to the bedroom mumbling something about no sleep.

IMSORRY! IMSORRY! IMSORRY!

Kit: To those people who say I need to update my other stories, thanks.

Sasuke: Why? You suck.

Kit: -throws everything in reach at Sasuke- I don't suck! I'm made of awesome!!! –does good guy pose-

Sasuke: -runs-

Hinata: She requires at least 10 reviews per chapter.

Kit: That's right! That means 10 reviews or no next chappy!


	2. Massecre

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except this nickel and this shoe….. Oh! And this sock!!

(three monthes later)

Hinata POV

I walked home quickly. I hope Okaa-san and Fugaku-Sama aren't mad. I had dropped off the groceries then went to train with Sasuke-Sama. He's gotten much better. Itachi-Sama didn't show up for practice today. Looking around I noticed something. It's too early for the lights to be out. My eyes widen as the smell of iron wrafts under my nose. Blood……..! Then I started to run, dropping my bag. I run into the main house and the scent got stronger. I had ran past uncle and auntie's bodies, dead. Please no….. Okaa-San…….. Fugaku-Sama….! Then I started to walk up to their bedroom and my hand stiffened on the door knob. My hand withdraws and I do some hand signs. "Byakugan!" I say mentally. Looking up at the door with the veins poping up around my eyes. My eyes widen… Itachi…..! Then I open the door. He stood there with a sword at Okaa-San and Fugaku-Sama's necks. With a swift movement, their heads where at the floor. I felt tears wanting to fall, but I held it back. He looked up at me. Anger was etched into my features. "Itachi…" I hiss with distaste. My fists clench and I glare as hard as I could at him.

"Hinata………. Join me." Itachi tells me. He sounded as if he had done nothing wrong. Then I felt the seal burn.

"No." I reply. That was the last thing I wanted to do right now. "I have no wish to join you."

Then he walks, slowly, up to me. He held my gaze. My gaze hardened. Then I felt Sasuke at the door. He opened the door and saw Itachi with the bloody sword in his hand and his parents on the floor.

"Itachi!" Sasuke exclaims. Then his hand flickers slightly.

"Sasuke! RUN!" I shout at him then block him as the kunai was thrown that was. It hit my upper arm. I grimaced at the pain that shot through my arm. Then I took the kunai out of my arm and looked at Itachi.

"Your family. You massacred your own family. Your clan!!" I shouted at him. Then without thinking, I threw the kunai at him. It just narrowly missed his left ear.

"How could you?!" I shout again. Then he was in front of me. "You will want to join me in the future, maybe kill me. But just remember." Then he leaned in on my ear. "You'll always be mine."

Then I felt something wet on my ear. He licked my ear!! Then he just barely brushed his lips over mine as he ran out of the house. My body felt paralyzed. Then the paralysis wore off as quickly as it came. Then I turned head on heal and ran after him. There was one thought on my mind, Sasuke. Then I saw Itachi talking to Sasuke. Something about coming after him and killing him. Then he threw a kunai at me! I couldn't react fast enough. It went straight through my stomach. I felt it come out the other side of me. My vision started to blur. Then I watched Itachi leave. My knees gave away and I fell. Sasuke ran over to me. Even with my blurry vision, I could tell he was crying. Then I felt tears start to go down my cheeks. I hated to see them in so much pain. Then everything blacked out.

(Two weeks later)

I felt myself on a soft bed. Wasn't I at the Uchiha estate when…….. Itachi! Then my eyes popped open. I tried to sit up, but pain surged up and down my spine. Then I fell back down onto the bed. My eyes scanned the room. It was white. A shiver runs down my spine. I didn't like the color white. It felt so cold. Dark colors made me feel warm. A groan escapes my lips.

"She's awake!" I heard someone whisper. My eyes creak open again. I saw a healing nin. There was also Hokage-Sama.

"Ngh……." Escapes my lips. Then my eyes open a little more and everything comes into focus.

"Itachi….." I say through a groan.

"I WANT TO SEE HINATA-CHAN!!"I hear someone yell. I flinch under the loudness of the voice. It was Naruto. Normally I would blush, but under these circumstances, I didn't have the energy to.

"Tsurashi-san, you may leave." Hokage-sama says to the nurse. She bows her head and leaves the hospital room. Then I saw him sit down beside me.

"Hello Hyuuga-san." Hokage-Sama says to me.

"My name isn't Hyuuga-San. It's Hinata. Just Hinata." I say to him. I wasn't part of the Uchiha clan, nor the Hyuuga clan. So I had no surname.

"Alright Hinata-San, Do you feel any better?" Hokage-Sama asks me. I shrug.

"Is Sasuke alright?" I ask worried. When I leave off the suffix, it either means I'm worried or mad. The Hokage smiles at me.

"He's just fine. He wants to come in and see you. Along with a long list of other people who want to visit you." Hokage-Sama mumbles the last sentence under his breath. I could help but giggle at this.

"Could you let him in?" I ask him hopefully. Hokage-Sama nods. Then he walks over to the door and a blonde blur rushes in. Then Sasuke walks in casually. Hokage-Sama walks out the door with a small smile.

"Hinata-Chan!! Are you alright?!" Naruto asks hyperly. His brightness was practically blinding me.

"Naruto-Kun, You're so …….. bright." I state squinting at him. He smiled wider, taking that as a compliment I guess. Sasuke looks at me with worried eyes.

"Hinata-Chan, are you alright?" Sasuke asks me. I nod.

"Are you alright, Sasuke?" I ask him. Some how I felt more comfortable leaving the suffix off. Sasuke nods. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hinata-Chan, You're so nice. Always caring for others, unlike some people!" Naruto said shooting Sasuke a glare. Hinata giggles at the boys actions. Then Itachi's face flashed before her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. Sasuke notices this.

"Hinata-Chan….." Sasuke starts. Hinata whipes the tear away. "I'm fine. I'm fine."

"No, your not." Then Hinata bursts out crying.

I'MHAPPY! I'MHAPPY! I'MHAPPY!

Kit: I just got a boyfriend!!! His name's Nate! He's so awesome!!!

Sasuke: That truly is a miracle.

Kit: I know, he's awesome…

Sasuke: No, not that. The thing about you having a boyfriend.

Kit: -starts to throw things at Sasuke-

Hinata: Kit requires at least 10 reviews on THIS chapter.


	3. Genin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Or any manga except the manga I'm writing.

All of them in the peoples in the academy have become genin.

Hinata: 13

Sasuke: 13

Itachi: 18

(5 years later)

Hinata cuts her hair every time it tried to grow longer, she couldn't stand it getting in the way. But she couldn't restrain the rest of her body from growing, since she was getting her physical features faster than most girls her age. She had been using bandages until one day at the ninja academy when she was just turning 13. Her bandage's ripped open and her shirt rose at least 5 inches making her stomach show. So now she wears a sports bra with extra fastening and support. She also didn't let the healing nins heal the spot where the kunai hit her in the shoulder. She let it heal into a scar, so that she would remember what she was fighting for. This was the reason she wore the baggy jacket, but without a clan symbol on it. She wears the headband around her neck to cover the seal.

Sasuke's face had lost his baby fat and his face had matured a bit more. His body was slightly toned, even with that constant scowl. There was only one person he would do a small smile for. But he wouldn't say who.

At the moment they where at the Konoha ninja academy.

Hinata POV

Sighing, this class is so boring. My eyes wander over to where Sasuke was. A load of girls where fighting for the seat beside him. He looked at me pleadingly. Rolling my eyes, I get up and push the girls out of the way and sit down beside him. Looking at Sasuke, he looked very relieved. "You're welcome." I whisper into his ear. He nods as if thanking me then he grunts slightly. Closing my eyes, I feel a different…. Bright aura near. Naruto….. I thought and I felt my cheeks heat up. My eyes open and I see Naruto glaring at Sasuke, an inch I guess away from his face. Then someone bumps into Naruto and there is a boy to boy kiss!! I start to laugh. This was soooo hilarious!! My hand muffles my laughing when my eyes open to see Naruto and Sasuke staring at me. They had a weird look in their eyes.

"What?" I muffle through laughing. They both turned away with an ackward redness on their faces.

"NA-RU-TO!!!" The fan girls growled at him. He shrinks back and the girls beat him to a pulp. Once they where done, I could only recodnize him by that sunny hair. My hand traces out his forehead.

"Naruto-Kun, Are you alright?" I ask him. He looks at me through the swollen eyes. But his wounds where already healing. Hmmm…. Weird. Then I turn away looking back at the front of the room. Iruka-sensei was standing there.

"Alright class. I will tell you your genin teams." Iruka-sensei says. Sakura's hand shoots into the air. She's such a nusseince. So bright and perky all the time, gives me such a head ache.

"Iruka-sensei, can I be with-"

"I've already decided the teams, Haruno-San." Iruka says to her. He was reading off a list. He went through teams 1-6.

"Team Seven. Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka says. All of the girls start to glare at me. Not that I cared. I'm just happy I'm on Sasuke and Naruto-kun's team.

"Team Eight. Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino." Iruka says. I look at Sakura and see her groan. I didn't know many people in these classes because I'm not very social. And cause I train a lot. Mostly with Sasuke. Taking a glance at him, we make eye contact for a quick second. Then he turned away. I simply shrugged.

"Team Nine. Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akamichi Chouji" Iruka says. My eyes drift over to Ino, she was fuming mad as well as glaring at me. I'm already used to glares. I spend most of my time training with Sasuke, so why wouldn't I? Then I sort of spaced out when he started to announce the rest of the teams. Then I heard him say we could leave. I got up and immediately left the class room and went outside. Letting out a sigh of relief, I hate being inside. It felt so cramped, the more people in it. A shiver went up my spine. I tend to stay away from large groups. Then I sat down and pulled my bento out of my bag. Then a blanket. I spread it out and sat down on it.

"Do you have something for me?" an unfamiliar voice asks me. I look over my shoulder to see a boy with red triangles on his face. I think his names……… Kiba?

"Who're you?" I ask curiously.

"Inuzuka Kiba." He replied.

"Hyuuga Hinata." I say holding my hand out to shake his. He pulled my hand and brushed his lips over my knuckles. I immediately pull away. This boy's hitting on me!!! Then he sits down on the blanket and smiles at me.

"So, do you have anything for me?" Kiba asks me. I shake my head. But he grabs my bag anyways.

"Hey!"I say leaning over to grab my bag. He grabs my arm and pushes his lips against mine. I pull away after the shock and do an upper cut to his chin. He is sent flying all the way to the academy's front door.

"Serves him right." a familiar voice says behind me. Looking over my shoulder, I rub my lips onto my sleeve.

"Do you have something for me?" Sasuke asks me. I nod and pull out another bento from my bag. Then he sits down on the blanket and starts to eat. Then I start to eat. Pushing a rice ball into my mouth I hear someone laugh. Looking up and swallowing, I see Sasuke stifling a laugh.

"What?" I ask him. I was really hungry.

"You have rice on your face." Sasuke points out. I start to wipe my face off. Then I shove another rice ball into my mouth. Swallowing again, I noticed Sasuke wasn't eating.

"Eat. It took me a wile to make that." I tell him. He shakes his head defiantly. Then I grab his chop sticks and stab onto of the rice balls and put it in front of his lips tauntingly.

"Say 'Ahh'" I tell him. Looking him straight in the eyes, I could see a pale pink on his cheeks. Weird. Ah well. Then I pout.

"Say 'ahh'" I tell him again. He was about to say something, then I shoved the food into his mouth.

"Chew." I tell him. He eats it.

"I thought I was the one who was giving orders around here." Sasuke says. I laugh. He didn't give me orders that often, he gave me more freedom.

"SASUKE-TEME!! HINATA-CHAN!!"a loud voice yells. It was Naruto-Kun. All of the sudden I feel the heat rush to my face.

ISUCK! ISUCK! ISUCK! ISUCK!

Kit: I'm sorry this chapter isn't entertaining.

Sasuke: I don't blush!!!!

Kit: Yeah, yah do.

Sasuke: Your starting to sound like Deidara.

Kit: -throws soap at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -catches-

Kit: Go wash your mouth out!!

-Kit and Sasuke start to argue, again-

Hinata: Review please.

Kit: I'm only requiring 5 reviews . That can't be so hard.


	4. Forest of Death

**Mac2**That's a good idea. I think I'll use it.

**Xhinataxrocks95:** Thank you and you're right. You are the last to review.

**Thatrandomkid**I don't get Itachi either, But that's what makes him sorta awesome and good to write about. You can make up all sorts of stuff about him. Like you could say he wears thongs and never actually know if that's true. I might even use that just to annoy my friend Emilie-Chan.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Kit: -shoots disclaimer person- MWAHAHAHHA!!!

Officials: -drag Kit into a mental hospital-

Hinata: Kit doesn't own Naruto.

The forest of Death. (I don't think I got that right…. Ah well)

Hinata: 14

Sasuke: 14

Itachi: 19

Hinata POV

Rookie nine had gathered at the entrance to a forest called the Forest of Death. Anko-sensei stood at the front with a box of scrolls in it. Sasuke stood beside me. Naruto-kun had gone into the crowd looking for Sakura-san.

"All right everyone-", Anko-sensei starts out, but is cut off by the chatter of the crowd. Her ears turned red, I guess she's angry.

"SHUT-UP AND LISTEN!" Anko-sensei shouted and everyone shut up. Wow, note to self, never get on her bad side.

"As you have noticed, each of you have a scroll. By the time I'm done with you, Your numbers will be cut in half." Anko-sensei says with a smirk. The scrolls had different signs on them. Half of the group had gotten 'Shu' and the other half had gotten 'Fey' Looking at the scroll in Sasuke's hands it said 'Shu'. So we have to get the 'Fey' scroll. I thought as Anko-Sensei explained what we where supposed to do. Then I saw Naruto-kun walking over. He had a smile full of pride that I felt my face burn slightly.

"I'm going to be the leader of this team, so give me the scroll!" Naruto-kun demands. He holds his hand out to Sasuke. My blush disappears and I look at Naruto-kun with an eyebrow corked up.

"No, I am." Sasuke states simply. I sigh. This was going to be a long day. Both of them look at me. Sasuke shoves the scroll into my hands. I gently put the scroll into my bag and secure it tightly. Then I look at them. Then gates creak open. Anko-sensei had opened the gates to the forest.

"Lets go." Sasuke says and he starts to walk towards the gates. Naruto walks faster and gets in front of him while going to the gates. I just walk calmly after them. I feel someone's hand on my bag. Looking over my shoulder, it was Kiba. What was this dude's problem?!

"What do you want?" I ask him pulling my bag out of his reach. He smirks.

"You." He states simply. Okay, this dude is really creeping me out right now. I start to walk faster and I catch up with Naruto and Sasuke. We where already a couple yards into the forest, alone.

"Sasuke, Naruto-kun, Should we start setting up camp?" I ask them. They look at me and nod. Well Sasuke nodded, Naruto shouted, "YES!!! RAMEN!" I shake my head.

"We don't have ramen, Naruto-Kun. You and Sasuke will have to go get some fish or something else to eat. Set up a camp fire." I tell them. We weren't actually going to go to sleep, my suspicions where too high to do something so stupid. Sasuke looks at me and shakes his head.

"No the dobe'll get the fish. I'm helping you. I can't leave you out here alone." Sasuke says to me. I laugh slightly.

"Then who's going to protect Naruto-kun?" I ask. Sasuke and I graduated top of our classes, Naruto had graduated dead last.

"Good point." Sasuke says. Naruto starts to stutter something.

"I'll go with Naruto-kun, Sasuke, You can take care of yourself for 5 minutes can't you?" I ask him. He looks at me with the incredulous look.

"Wait a second! I can go by myself! I'm going to become Hokage someday, So I'll need practice!" Naruto says. I shrug.

"What ever works best for you. And if anyone attacks you. Come back here." I tell him. He looks at me defiantly then , slowly, nods. He strides off to the river nearby. Once he was out of earshot, I turned to Sasuke.

"What did you want to talk about, Sasuke?" I ask him. Sasuke looks surprised at me. Then I roll my eyes and start to gather fire wood.

"How'd you know?" He asks me. I shrug. Living with Sasuke for so long, I could read his face. No matter how emotionless it looked to a normal person.

"Just tell me. What do want to talk about?" I ask him. His face was like an open book to me. I wonder if he thought the same about me. Then I hear a twig snap. My senses all of the sudden intensify.

"Sasuke!" I whisper to him. He looked at me and nodded. I had a tight grip on my bag. Then I placed a seal on it that I could only remove. Then I look around at the woods that surrounded us. This was the first mistake about choosing the place to cook food. It was easily ambushed. Doing a number of handsigns I say, barely audible "Byakugan!" Then I took up the fighting stance I was taught myself. Taking a glance at Sasuke, he was also looking everywhere. A rabbit hops out of no where and stares at us. I quickly grab a kunai and throw it. The rabbit falls over, dead. Genjutsu, pitiful. My eyes scan over the area and I spot ……. 3 ninjas and 6 shadow clones. I start to feel my hand twitch, telling Sasuke what I was seeing. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he was watching my hand. He very barely nods. Then I feel a chakra behind me. It wasn't Sasuke. Turning quickly around, I take my fighting stance and see Naruto-kun standing there. I smirk.

"I'm not easily fooled." I tell 'Naruto' He looks at me confused. Then I focus the chakra in my hand and blow it into 'Naruto's stomach. 'Naruto' is blown into a tree and a poof of smoke appears. A girl sound ninja appeared there. She had dark brown hair and black eyes. She seemed very helpless, laying there. My glare hardens. Then I turn swiftly throwing about 10 shuriken into the trees. With each hit, there was a poof of smoke or squeal of pain. That's it for the Shadow clones. Sasuke was in the middle of handsigns when I felt something on my neck. Something biting me. I scream out as I feel the pain coursing down my spine. Looking at the person there, it didn't look like a person. A man with long, black hair and a white kimono with a purple rope. He let go and I grabbed a branch to support myself. Then I see the real Naruto-kun run through the trees and started attacking the Sound Nin. Sasuke had already grabbed the 'Fey' scroll from them. Then I saw the snake man approaching Sasuke.

"SASUKE!!! GET AWAY!!"I yell at him. He looks at me then screams out as the snake man bit him. My seal burns as he is hurt. A long time ago, Okaa-san told me to never let them get hurt. The spot where he bit me starts to burn and spread, I run at him and enforce chakra into my hands. Then right when I was about to hit the snake guy, another Sound Nin jumps in front of me. Then I hit this sound Nin right in the jaw. I feel it shatter. Then I feel the chakra senses weakening. The snake man and the Sound Nins where retreating! Then I start to loose the feeling in my knees.

"Sasuke, Naruto-kun…….. help me…" I say before I feel myself fall to my knees. I used up too much chakra. Then everything blacked out.

LATER!!

I heard someone whispering and my eyes creaked open. Looking around, I see Sasuke and Naruto-kun standing there. They hadn't noticed that I was awake yet.

"Sasuke…. Naruto-kun…." I whisper. Sasuke and Naruto-kun look at me. Naruto-kun smiles and hugs me.

"You're alright." Naruto-kun says in a relieved voice. Then he lets me go. Sasuke looks at me with a small smile. That's all I needed.

"Should we open them now?" Sasuke asks me. I nod. Naruto-kun and Sasuke open the scrolls carefully, we where inside the building that we where supposed to make it to already. Then a poof of smoke appears. A figure is in the smoke.

"Iruka-sensei!" I say automatically when I see him. He smiles at all of us.

"Congratulations!" He says and he hugs all of us. Sasuke and I sweat drop. Then he points down the hall.

"Just go that way." Iruka-sensei tells us. All of us start to walk down the hallway and we see more teams walking in the same way. There was a group huddled around a door.

"Your not strong enough to get past us." I hear someone say. We push our way through the crowd and see two boys toss a boy with green spandex to the floor as well as a girl with two buns on her head. Looking to the side slightly, I see a boy with white eyes. My eyes drift away from him and to the door. Genjutsu. My hand twitches slightly and Sasuke sees it. He looks at the door and smirks. My eyes drift back over to the boy with white eyes. A memory nagging at the back of my head was trying to remind me of who he was. His eyes locked with mine. I walk out of the crowd and approach him silently.

"Who are you?" I ask him curiously. Something about him scared me and comforted me. He looks surprised for a split second then goes back to the emotionless state. Just like Sasuke, to me an open book.

"Hyuuga Neji." He tells me.

"Hinata. Just Hinata." I say. He continues looking at me. His eyes searching for something inside my eyes. The intensity in his gaze was frightening, but I didn't want to look away.

"Hinata. Come here." I hear Sasuke call. The seal on the base of my neck burns slightly and I turn away from Neji. I walk towards Sasuke. The boys weren't there anymore. My eyes drift back over to Neji, he was still looking at me too.

LONGESTCHAPPY! LONGESTCHAPPY! LONGESTCHAPPY!

Kit: Longest chapter ever!!

Sasuke: I doubt that.

Kit: That's sweet Sasu-chan! –hugs-

Sasuke: It burns!!!

Hinata: She requires at least 5 reviews.


	5. I hate you

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata POV

Looking away from Neji, I turn towards his teammates. The boy with green spandex was looking at me funny. He had an, ackwardly, friendly face. A pink tinge was on his face. My eyes wraft over to Sasuke. His face was emotionless, again. I sigh. Then, I feel a hard gaze on me. My eyes look that way. Neji.

"Is something wrong, Hyuuga-sempai?" I ask politlely. His face flickers surprised for a moment.

"You really don't remember me, Do you?" Neji asks me. I shake my head, no. The memory in the back of my head was nagging me again. It was starting to throb, like it didn't want me to remember. My hands go up to my head as the throbbing got worse. Like a hundred kunai stabbing my head. My eyes squint.

"Hinata-chan, Are you ok?"a voice asks me. The pain in my head was becoming un-bearable. My eyes open and I try to hide it and my hands drop to my sides. Looking at them, trying to ignore the throbbing.

"I'm fine, Just a tinge." I responded to the person that asked. Looking towards the person was. It was the green guy. Smiling, sort of, "Really. I'm fine. Who are you?"

"I'm Rock Lee! Handsome Devil of the villiage hidden in the leaves!" He exclaimes. "And I'd like you to be my girlfriend! I'd protect you with my life!"

Then I feel my face heat up and my feet stumble backwards. My eyes go back over to Sasuke, then to Naruto-kun. Sasuke was glaring at Lee. Naruto was looking at me. Wait…… me?

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" I ask him. He looks away. I look back over to where Sasuke was. He was in front of Neji. But I could still feel Neji's eyes burning a hole into my head. Walking back over to Sasuke. I was looking Neji straight in the eyes.

"Why do you keep watching me?" I ask him.

Neji shakes his head. The throbbing was becoming incredibly un-bearable. My hand twitched. Dang it! Now Sasuke knows. He glances at me.

"It was nice to meet you Hyuuga-sempai, Lee-sempai." I say with a small bow to each of the. Including the girl with buns.

"We really need to get there." I urge Sasuke and Naruto-kun. Sasuke breaks his glare with Neji and nods. Sasuke starts to lead us away from the group and down the hall. Naruto-kun was following us, mumbling something about Lee.

"What happened?" Sasuke whispers to me.

"My head just started throbbing. Looking at Hyuuga-sempai." I say softly to him. I heard him growl. Not a good sign. Then I feel another Chakra, 12 yards away, 10 yards up.

"Lee-sempai."I say looking over my shoulder. He stood on the part that the stairs were on at the top. He jumps down and lands on his feet. Then he blows me a kiss. Then another, then another. This dude is really creeping me out. Then I dodged the kisses as he walked up to Sasuke.

"I challenge you to a fight." Lee says to Sasuke. Sasuke looked as though he was going to say something, but then-

"I want to fight you!" Naruto-kun says looking at Lee. My eyes close then open again.

"Naruto-kun." I say softly. He didn't make sense all the time, that's what made me smile. A giggle escapes my lips. Looking back up at them. They where staring at me with a weird look in their eyes. Their faces looked so funny, then I giggled again. Wow their expressions are screwed up. My eyes open again and they look strange. Then I looked towards the window. That familiar chakra……. It can't be. My senses sharpen. Focusing the chakra at my feet, I run up the wall and to the open window. Squatting on the window sill, I look around. Taking in a deep breath through my nose, HE was hiding. He was hiding his chakra very well, but not good enough.

"Hinata-chan!! What are you doing up there?" Naruto called. Looking back over my shoulder I shushed him.

"Sasuke, do you feel his presence?" I ask him silently. I felt him nod. Then I jumped out of the window. He can't be here. He just can't. Standing still for a moment and activate my byakugan. Scanning the area, I take in a deep breath again. I was getting closer. Licking my lips, I felt a chakra behind me. I turn swiftly to see him standing there.

"Itachi…." I say. He stood there, In a black robe with red clouds on it. His face was a bit paler than the last time we saw each other. His hand twitched and I dodged the kunai he threw at me. What did he want?! Then I felt something grip my arms. Looking up at the person, then over my shoulder. I saw a boy with long blonde hair holding my arms to my back. Itachi still stood there in front of me. So close, yet so far. Anger flashed in my eyes.

"You have grown, Hinata-_Hime_." Itachi says walking closer. I spit at him. I hate him.

"Let go of me!!" I exclaim pulling from the blonde boy. He kept a firm grip on my arms. A growl erupts from my throat as I glared at Itachi. He put one cold finger under my chin.

"I give the orders around here, Hinata-hime." Itachi says. Another growl erupts from my throat. Does he seriously think I'm a toy?

"Look at me." He says. I try to resist, but the electric waves went up head and neck forcing me to look up at him.

"After the Chuunin exams, You will come straight back to this spot." He says looking directly at me. His eyes held a strictness and power. I glare at him.

"Don't look at me like that." He snaps and my glare is forced to soften. Dang seal. He lowers his head slightly and brushes his lips against mine. This was an un-said order that made me kiss him back. I hate him!! Taking advantage of me like this! I feel so vulnerable and helpless! He releases my lips and smiles slightly.

"Good girl. Let her go Deidara." Itachi says swiftly and then I felt my arms being released. Before I left, I swiftly kicked Deidara in the stomach and he stumbled to the ground and I ran from Itachi and Deidara. On orders. To go to the Chuunin exams, then come straight back to this spot. He should die in a burning hell! Then I felt a familiar chakra near me. Sasuke. Looking in that direction, I see him running towards me. Looking back in the direction Itachi was, he wasn't there anymore. Sasuke took me and embraced me. This took me by surprise for a moment. Then I hugged him back. Inhaling, the smell of cinnamon rafted in my nose. Then we walked into the Chuunin exams building. Next, the Chuunin exams.

HAPPYME! HAPPYME! HAPPYME! HAPPYME!!

Kit: Yippee!!!

Sasuke: What?

Kit: You guys need to check out "Unknown" and review for it.

Sasuke: Why? She's your evil twin.

Kit: We're both evil!!!!

Hinata: Review please, at least 5 reviews.


	6. Memory

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own the plot, this nickel and the socks I'm wearing and the clothes and my hair and …….

Sasuke: Just get on with the story.

Kit: Fine Mr. Bossypants!

Hinata POV

Itachi's words rang through my head. Why did he control me so? Letting out a sigh I looked back up at the board, names were flashing on it. Naruto and Sasuke's battles have already happened and they both won, so I have to keep this up. _"You will always be mine."_ What did he mean by that? Gah! This is frustrating!!!! "-nata-chan." I hear Naruto say. Turning towards him.

"What? I was a little…….. dazed." I said to him. He points at the board that was flashing the names. My eyes widen and a smile spreads across my face.

Hinata vs Haruno Sakura

Yes!!! Then I jump over the railing and onto the ground. Walking to the center of the ring, the proctor stood there. Then Sakura, walked over with a prideful stride. She wore a smirk on her face, as if she already knew the outcome of the match. People were so easy to read. Especially the snobby, stuck up ones who got every detail of their lives that they wanted. One of the reasons I hated her. She got everything she wanted at the snap of a finger, she'd never be cut out to be a proper ninja. My face remained emotionless and un-fazed.

"Seventh battle is between Haruno Sakura and Hinata. Begin!!"

We both jumped backwards. Training with Sasuke and Itachi made my senses at all angles sharpen. Sakura charged at me. I stood completely still. It was very foolish to attack an opponent head on unless you knew the right angle to attack from. Otherwise your attack could be turned around on you. The moment she got close enough, she tried to kick me in the face. I quickly grabbed her foot, flipped her and shoved her face into the ground. I heard a crunch. He nose was shattered. Then I pulled her back up and shoved her backwards. She stumbled and I saw blood gushing out of her nose and mouth. Wow, talk about delicate. She ran at me again and I spun on the tips of my toes and hit her in the back with a chakra filled palm. I heard her wheeze then fall down completely. Looking down, just at a glance, I could tell she was unconscious. The proctor looked at me then at her.

"The winner is Hinata."

Then I walked back up the stairs to see Naruto standing there with a smile. I smiled softly.

"Where's Sasuke?"

"With Kakashi-sensei."

Without another word I walked away from him. Then I take in a deep breath through my nose. The smell of cinnamon came from the right. Then I walked and walked until I walked upon a door. Holding my fist up, I knocked. The door opened to reveal Kakashi-sensei standing there. I know what he was doing. Even with his mask, he was easy to read. I pulled the hood of my jacket and showed him the mark on my neck that the snake guy gave me. He let me inside. Then I rushed over to Sasuke. His limp form was laying on the ground.

"Sasuke!" I exclaimed softly. His body was sprawled on the floor and I activate my byakugan. There was a small throbbing in his neck, but no were else. There were some sore spots and a couple knots. My hands automatically go to those places and start to rub. The knots start to disappear and the soreness gradually goes away. Looking back at Kakashi he was looking at me with his arms crossed across his chest. But I could still see a small smile through his mask.

"Take your jacket off." He says. I cork an eyebrow up.

"It's to cage the mark on the side of your neck. I'm afraid I can't do anything for the mark at the base of your neck." Kakashi says sighing. I gasp slightly, then take off my jacket. He took a quick glance at my body then set to work on the mark on my neck. After a couple seconds, I felt a burst of pain rush through my body. I fall onto my hands and knees, feeling a burning sensation around the mark on my neck. I feel a wetness on my cheeks, tears. After about 30 minutes, the pain subsided. Looking up, I see Kakashi looking at me surprised. Apparently he thought that I couldn't take that kind of pain. Doesn't he remember our first mission? Zabuza's sword went straight through me. My internal organs have been damaged before and I've gotten the nick name "Yuki" As for lucky. Everyone at the hospital calls me that and some people around here.

"Yuki, Are you ok?"

I nod slowly. Then I stand up, wobbly. Grabbing onto Kakashi's arm to support me. He helped me stand and I felt my stance steady. The pain had completely subsided. Looking up at Kakashi, I smiled.

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

Then I started to walk away from him, then I turned back around.

"Should I help Sasuke?"

"Maybe. Yeah, You should. I think he's more at peace with you around."

Then I walk over to Sasuke's body and turn him over.

TEN MINUTES LATER

I stood beside Sasuke while he lay there in the hospital bed. Then the seal at the base of my neck burned, reminding me of what I needed to do. I felt a familiar chakra outside the door. Could she honestly be here? Then I opened the door and someone hugged me tightly.

"Hina-chan!! It's been too long!" I heard a girl exclaim. She had blood red hair that just past her shoulder blades and dark turquoise eyes. Urano Kagura.

"Hey Kagu-chan!" I exclaimed. We once went on a mission and where nearly killed. Nearly. Kagura and her team had saved our buts. After that, we became the best of friends. She was my only girl that was a friend.

"I have to go to the middle of Konoha, Want to come with?" I asked her anxiously. She nods cheerfully. Taking another glance at Sasuke, we walk out of his hospital room and out of the hospital.

(I'm skipping to the preliminaries!!!)

I ran to the field. I'm going to be late! I'm going to be late! When I made it, Kagura, Neji, Aburame-san, Sasuke, Gaara, Kankurou and Temari where standing in the middle of the field. Where's Naruto? Then he ran in. He stood next to me and smiles. I do a sideways smile. Mostly out of irritation. Looking around the arena, I feel a hard gaze looking at me from the crowd. Looking straight at where the gaze was coming from, it was a man. He had the same eyes as Neji. There was a girl, a bit younger than me, sitting next to him. Then I looked away.

"First battle is between Hyuuga Neji and Hinata."

My eyes look over at Neji. Our gazes met. His was hard and mine was curious. His eyes are stain glass. Yet still able to see through. The others left the field. We took our fighting stances. Then I activated my byakugan. This fight would be interesting. He ran at me. I stood very still. Idiot. He should know better, I'm much better at close range attacks. He threw his palms at me, which I easily dodged. Grabbing onto his head, I jumped up and kicked him in the back with a chakra filled foot. He coughed up blood and stumbled forwards. A small smile graced my features. This was going to be interesting. Looking him straight in the eyes, I felt something pop in side my head and memories started to flood into my head.

"Nii-san." I say just barely audible. His eyes widen, and then I charge at him with chakra filled palms. Anger was flooding me. His verbal abuse. His physical abuse. I wasn't going to take it! Then I hit him in the chin, sending him flying backwards. When he got back up, he charged at me and launched chakra filled palms at me. I dodged and he also dodged mine. I saw an opening and smirked. Loading my palm with chakra, I hit Nii-san in the stomach. He coughs up blood and it lands on my hands. I started to feel more veins pop up around my eyes. Then I kicked him in the chin and he landed against the wall. His limp form laid there. His eyes closed. Looking at the proctor he looked at Nii-san laying there.

"The winner is Hinata."

I walk up to Neji and activate my Byakugan again. I see much pain on his body. My fingers start to rub the spots that where sore and injured. Soon those places disappeared. Then his eyes opened.

"The battle's over Nii-san." I told him. He looked at me, then away. I took a couple steps backwards and the medics took him away. I didn't even take the needles out, not even a real challenge. I sigh. I was craving a real fight. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and walk away from the scene. When I reach where everyone was sitting, I was almost immediately hugged by Naruto and Kagura.

"Oh my gosh!! I was so worried!!!" Kagura exclaims hugging me tightly.

"Can't. Breath." I say through the hug. She lets go and smiles sheepishly.

"Next battle is between Urano Kagura and Aburame Shino."

Kagura smiled wickedly and skipped cheerfully into the arena. Aburame-san walked after her and a shiver went down my spine. I feel sorry for Aburame-san. When she saved our buts, she massacred the people trying to kill us. I just hope she doesn't get carried away. Looking at Naruto, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Congratulations on beating Neji! Even though I really wanted to face him!" he said with a pout.

"Thanks."

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

Kagura walked back with a triumphant look on her face.

"You won?"

"You bet!"

Her teammates, Tsu-Ryu and Daisuke hug her tightly. Once they let her go, she walks over to me.

"Hinata-chan, do you want to go for a walk?"

I nod.

(A/N: I'm not doing the tournament. They are just judged on the battles that they do. Not the tournament)

Smiling reassuringly at Sasuke, he nods and Kagura and I walk out of the arena.

"I can't believe you beat the Hyuuga Genius!"

"He was a genius? Then how'd I beat him?"

"Because your awes- what the heck?!"She exclaimed. We where both stuck on the ground. Our feet wouldn't move. Looking at Kagura, Yin-Yang symbols where swirling in both of her eyes looking around everywhere.

"Kagu-chan, stand still."

She looks at me with her harsh eyes. Confusion was painted on her face. Then she complied.

"Itachi. Come out."

Then I felt something really hard hit my head and my neck. Then everything blacked out.

HIPEOPLES! HIPEOPLES! HIPEOPLES!

Kit: Hi Peoples!!!

Sasuke: Whats making you so happy?

Kit: I've already got the rest of the chapters planned out!!!!!!! I'm so proud of myself.

Sasuke: Does it have anything to do with SasuHina?

Kit: Not really……………

Hinata: Please review.

Kit: You people really make my expectations low. So only 4 reviews because that is usually all I get.


	7. The Akatsuki and The Silver Feathers

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Kit: This chapter is dedicated to **kawaiiitahina123**

Hinata POV

(A/N: They put a memory seal on Kagura and Hinata. They don't remember anything about Konoha and Hinata "Forgot" about what Itachi did)

I hear people whispering around me. Where am I? My eyes break through the crusty seal on my eyes and I look at my surroundings. It was a dark room, there was a boy with blonde hair in it and a boy with black hair. Both were wearing black robes with black clouds. Looking at myself, There was a black robe with red clouds on it over myself. I saw a wisp of blood red hair, looking over there, I saw Kagura laying there with an identical robe on her. Smiling, My best friend was here. My only friend.

"Hinata-hime, are you ok?"

My head snapped back up to face the black haired boy.

"Who are you?"

"Uchiha Itachi"

Then I looked back at Kagura. Her body twitched, and then her eyes opened. Revealing deep pools of turquoise. She starts to rub her head.

"Where are we?"

"You're in the hide out, don't you remember, Kagura-chan? Yeah." the blonde boy said. Kagura shook her head. Then she looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Hina-chan." Then she looked down at the robe that covered her. Her fingers started to trace out the clouds.

"Hide out of what?" she pressed.

"The Akatsuki. You know, you're in it. So are you Hinata-chan. Yeah." He says. They started to fill me in on everything. Apparently I had amnesia and I couldn't remember anything. The blonde boy's name is Deidara. Then there was a loud boom. I heard Deidara growl.

"Tobi!!!!" He shouted and then he bounded out of the room. Itachi sighed then smiled at me.

"Would you like me to refresh your memory, Hinata-hime?" Itachi asks me. Then I realized what he was calling me and I felt the heat rush to my cheeks. Kagura had already walked out of the room. Then I felt someone near. His face was mere inches away from my face. Then he pressed his lips against mine. I kissed back. It felt so right, and he was so right. His tongue begged at my bottom lip. Then I gasped as I was pulled back into reality. He pulled away from me.

"Is something wrong, Hinata-hime?"

"Are we ……. Together?"

"Yes."

The heat rushed to my face, again. He smiled.

"You look so cute when you blush."

The heat just intensified. He took my hand and helped me up. Then he fastened the Akatsuki cloak on me. He held my hand. His hands are so warm. Then he led me out of the room.

"-that's when we attack them"

I hear from the living room. A blue shark man, a masked boy, a man with red hair and a plant man stood there. Itachi pointed at the shark man.

"Kisame" then he pointed at the masked boy, "Tobi", Then he pointed at the man with red hair, "Sasori" , then he pointed at the plant man, "Zetsu"

Then I felt someone glomp me from behind. A bright blue strand of hair made it's way in front of my face.

"Yay!! Another girl!!" a shrill voice exclaimed happily.

"That's Konan." Then she let go of me. Getting a good look at her, She had short, bright blue hair and an origami flower in her hair. Then I saw Kagura walk back in. Apparently she went exploring. The look of curiousity was still in her turquoise eyes.

"You guys are planning on attacking the villiage hidden in the rock?" Kagura asks corking an eyebrow up. The look at her with an incredulous look. Then Deidara nods as he punched Tobi in the head. She sighs. Then I noticed she was wearing an Akatsuki robe too, Konan tried to glomp her, but she dodged.

"I'm going to go back outside. I need to clear my head." Kagura said walking back out. Then I saw Tobi skip happily after her with several large bumps on his head. Then, I followed Kagura outside. Besides Itachi, She was the only other person I could trust. I didn't even think I could trust Itachi, But I should. Shouldn't I?

"Kagu-chan, Are you alright?"

She looks up at me, with an emotionless face. But I could still see doubt in her eyes.

"Not really, Hina-chan. I'm not sure if I should trust these guys. I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"I'm not sure either, but they didn't kill us. So I think they have good intentions."

"They haven't killed us , _Yet_. I also have a secret I want to tell you."

I leaned in closer to Kagura. She held her hand out and grabbed a kunai. Then she stabbed her palm. Blood oozed out of her palm then she handed me the kunai. She wanted a blood promise. Then I stabbed my palm and blood oozed out. Once our hands touched she pulled me in where her mouth was next to my ear.

"My body is the cell for the Yin-Yang spirit."

Our blood was mixing and my face was in pure shock. A spirit…….. Inside of her?! The Yin-Yang spirit was pretty much classified under demons like Shukaku and Kyuubi! Then she let go of my hand.

"Remember, you made a blood promise."

Then I looked at my hand, it was still bleeding. Kagura's hand was practically healed. She rips off a piece of her shirt and starts to wrap my hand. Once she was done, my hand wanders up to my shoulder. I feel an odd, bumpy spot. Looking at it, it was a scar. Maybe from a kunai. Then I sensed another gaze on it. Kagura was looking at it.

"Where'd that come from?"

"I'm not really sure."

"Don't you know healing jutsu?"

"Yeah."

"Then why's that there?"

"I'm not really sure."

FIVE YEARS LATER!!!!

Hinata- 19

Kagura- 19

Sasuke- 19

Itachi- 23

I jumped from tree to tree with a scroll tied to my back. Ocasionally looking over my shoulder to make sure my partner, Kagura, was still there. She smiled at me through the veil she wore over her mouth. She was very unique. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a fan going through it to hold it up. We had just successfully stolen a scroll of forbidden jutsu from the villiage hidden in the rain. It wasn't all that hard. The ANBU there are horrible. They're all dead now. Looking back over my shoulder, I saw another ninja tailing us. Kagura noticed this and she flung some poisoness needles at the ninja and he fell down. We continued to run until we made our way to a tree. Pressing my hand against it, a hole opened from bellow me and we slid down. The hole closed up behind us. The wind going down made my eyes burn and I felt tears trying to keep my eyes moist. You'd think five years of being in the Akatsuki would make me get used to that. My hair fell to my shoulder blades by now. I got really tired of cutting it every time it tried to grow. Plus, Itachi liked my hair long. Once we reached the bottom of the slide, Kagura was holding onto the wall trying to keep herself still.

"Why does it, everytime I go down that thing, I get so dizzy?"

I shrugged and took the scroll off of my back and looked around.

"Itachi-kun?"

Then I felt strong arms wrap around my waist.

"Welcome back, Hina-hime." He whispered into my ear. His breath sent shivers down my spine.

"I brought the scroll." I mumbled, trying not to faint. He slips around and embraces me from the front. There was a mischievous grin on his face. I feel his lips press against mine. Then his tongue traces out my lips and enters my mouth. Kissing back, I could feel the smirk in the kiss.

"Ah- hem." Kagura says. "Get a room!"

"That's not a bad idea." Itachi purrs into my ear. My eyes widen and I push Itachi slightly.

"Itachi!"

He rubs where I pushed him.

"You're not nice, Hina-Hime." He jokes then he walks over to where I put the scroll.

"Good job, you two." Sasori says. Glancing at Kagura, I could see the palest of blushes on her pale skin. But you couldn't really tell with the veil covering her mouth. I often saw her blush around Sasori and Deidara. Even I had to admit both of them were pretty cute. But Itachi was better. Then I feel someone hug me and Kagura tightly in a group hug. Tobi. Only him.

"Tobi is a good boy!" he exclaimed in our ears. I sweat dropped. Was that his catch phrase ? Of course! He said it all the time!

"Alright, Once you two are rested up. We will go attack the Silver Feathers." Sasori said with a familiar glint in his eyes. Taking another glance at Kagura, I saw her stiffen for a split second then go back to normal. What is she hiding now? She's probably the most mysterious member of the Akatsuki. And I'm her best friend!

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

We had woken up about 5 minutes ago and I felt recharged. Time to take down the Silver Feathers. The Silver Feathers were the Akatsuki's rivals. Mostly made up of kunoichis, they worked in complete secrecy. Each of them wore long, silver robes. The kunoichi of them wore their hair in tight buns at the back of their heads. The few boys, if any, wore a piece of cloth over their hair so that it didn't get in the way. All of them wore masks to make sure no one knew who they were. Snapping out of my gaze, I looked at Kagura. She stood next to the window, her gaze was distant. As always.

"You ready, Kagu-chan?"

She snapped out of her daze. Then she looked at me and nodded. She fastened the Akatsuki robe on herself and started towards the door. Then I put my clothes on and robe. Slipping the ring with the sign "Tora" on it, I walked out of our bedroom door.

This mission had all of us in it. The Silver Feathers were just as tough as we were. What I was scared of, was if they were tougher than us. Glancing at Itachi, he looked at me warmly and all fear of defeat perished. Our sources had told us that the Silver Feathers were going to make camp in the villiage hidden in the sand. They were always moving from villiage to villiage. Each one of them welcomed them. Mostly because they saved them from us. Some how they always knew where we were going. We started to head out. Deidara had said we would stay with our partners and split up. That meant Kagura and I had to go. We split up already and started jumping to the villiage hidden in the sand. It wasn't that far.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER

We arrived. But on the way here, I lost Kagura. She must've gotten lost or gotten captured. Worry nagged me. But I shook it off and walked up to the gates of Suna. Deidara and Sasori had conections within the villiage. Then I walked in casually. Up in the sky, Deidara was in a battle with the Kazekage. Typical show off. Then I saw a group of Kunoichi wearing long, silver robes. One of them caught my eye because she wasn't wearing her mask. She also had those turquoise eyes! Kagura!!!! She was the one!!! A couple strands of blood red hair hung in her face. I felt veins pop up around my eyes. Kagura that traitor!!!! She pushed her mask back up onto her face and tied it. Through the mask I could see yin-yang symbols swirling in her eyes. Around her neck was a chain with two silver feathers on it. Another girl had for pony tails and was dirty blonde. I re-called her from somewhere in my mind. Kagura started to approach me.

"You dirty little traitor!!"

She simply takes more steps forwards me. Then I start to launch chakra filled palms at her. She dodges them and grabs the back of my neck with one hand. I felt all the chakra stop running in my body. Her eyes penetrating into my brain. I suddenly felt a throbbing in my head.

"Hina-chan!! You have to remember!! They sealed your memory away! Itachi killed your family!"

She yelled at me. Then I felt a searing pain run through my head and then a pop. Every memory that came rushing into my head. It was so overwhelming and the pain was so un-bearable. I felt everything go black.

WOWOWOWWOWOWOWOWO!!

Kit: This is a really long chapter.

Sasuke: -growls-

Kit: What?

Sasuke: I wasn't even in this chapter!

Kit: So?

Hinata: She requires 6 reviews since the chapter is so long.


	8. The sun and the moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I do own this sad, sad story plot.

Hinata POV

I felt myself wake up, but I didn't want to open my eyes. Memories flashing before my eyes. Nii-san, Naruto, Sasuke……… Itachi. I love Itachi! But I also love Sasuke!! Ugh!!! Then I felt my eyes open, then close with frustration. I was back in the Akatsuki base. The Akatsuki robe was on top of me. Looking to my side, I expected to see Kagura laying next to me. She wasn't there. The bed where she slept was empty and neat. That wasn't Kagura at all. Then I remembered the silver cloak she wore. Laying my head back down on the pillow, my hand goes up to the scar. The scar Itachi gave me, the scar that made me strong. Then I felt something under my pillow. It was paper. My hand went under my pillow and pulled the paper out. It was an envelope. Kagura. I sat straight up .Sliding my finger under the seal, I broke it. Pulling the letter out, I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"_Dear Hina-chan,_

_They put a memory seal on you. You don't deserve what they have done. You deserve to know everything. By the time you've read this, you probably think I'm a traitor. I probably am in your eyes. __ But I've only done this for the best. The Akatsuki is trying to destroy each villiage one at a time. Do you think that so many people __deserve__ to be __killed.__ Just in case __your__ wondering, My seal broke about 3 or 4 weeks ago. Hina-chan, I want you to think, __Is__ being in the Akatsuki what __you__ really want? _

_Sisters-4-eva,_

_Kagu-chan_

_p.s__ You see things better when your eyes are closed._"

I felt tears fall onto the piece of paper. I really didn't know what I wanted. I missed her. My best friend. Tears started to slip down my cheeks. I started to shake. Folding the paper gently, I put it into the envelope and into my pillow cover. Then my hand cover my face as the tears start to come faster. Kagu-chan…………….. Naruto…………… I gave up everything !!! To come here!!! I gave up Sasuke………. Then the tears came more heavily. Clutching the cloak more tightly, I felt my nails digging into my skin through the cloak.

"Hina-hime?"

I couldn't even take my hands away from my face to look up at Itachi. My face was soaked with tears, I couldn't let him see me like this. Then I felt my hands being pried away from my face. Looking up at him. He was looking worried at me. He started to wipe away my tears. Then he cupped my face.

"Hina-hime, what's wrong?"

More tears couldn't help but escape my eyes. I pulled away from him and covered my face. Then he pries my hands away from my face and cups my face a little more forcefully. He made me look him straight in the eyes. This just hurt even worse. Tears were still streaming down my face.

"My sister, Kagu-chan." I said barely audible. His eyes widen.

"My best friends, Naruto and Sasuke." His grip tightens on me and I wince slightly.

"My loves, Itachi and Sasuke." His face seemed pained through the emotionless mask.

"My villiage, Konoha."

"My family……." Tears came more heavily. He started to kiss away the tears until he met my lips. I didn't want this. Not now. It was forced. He licked over my lips and entered my mouth. I kissed back, as an order. Tears were still going down my cheeks. I had just lost my family, villiage, best friends and one of my loves………… Then I push Itachi away and shake my head.

"Not now……. Not now…….." I murmur shaking my head. Itachi looks confused. My eyes close and I see things clearly. Kagu-chan was right. The tears stopped falling and I saw things flash before my eyes.

FLASHBACK

(A/N: No !! No freakin' flashback!!!!!!)

END FLASHBACK

Ugh! I can't stand this! I'm so confused. My eyes open again and I see Itachi sitting across from me. He was looking straight at me. I close my eyes and look down, I can't look at him right now. I get up and walk out of the door. I needed to clear my head. Walking straight past all of them, I walked right outside and sat down on the grass. Looking up at the sky, it was practically cloudless. Though I still couldn't see the sun, just yet. I tear slips down my cheek, Naruto………… He was always so cheerful. Then there was the moon, Sasuke……….. another tear slips down my cheek. I miss them so much! Wiping the tears away, I feel so vunerable. Looking back at the sky, I feel myself smile. Then I remember what Itachi and Kisame were saying. They were going to kidnap him. I shook my head. I couldn't let that happen. Standing up, I feel adrenilen pumping through my body. I wouldn't let my friends die.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Normal POV

(with Naruto)

"Tsunade-baa-chan!!! Let me go after Hinata!!" Naruto begged. Tsunade looked at him strictly.

"I can't let you do that Naruto. We have no idea where the Akatsuki hide out is." Tsunade says. Then there is a knock at the door. The door opened to reveal a girl wearing long, silky, silver robes and a mask. But through the mask you could see her turquoise eyes.

"Hokage-sama, I have some information for you that you will like." She said stepping into the office. Naruto was staring at the girl with an awkward expression.

"Are you a silver feather?" The girl looks at Naruto and chuckles.

"You don't recognize me? Hina-chan said you wouldn't anyway." Then she took off the mask.

"Jynx-sama, what information did you wish to tell me?" Tsunade asks her.

"I know where the Akatsuki hide out is. The silver feathers are planning to invade it, the problem is…… there will be un-necessary blood shed. So we put that plan into a dormant stage. But, we understand, You are going to try to kidnap Hina-chan back from the Akatsuki." Jynx says looking strictly at Tsunade. Then she nods. Jynx sighs.

"Don't expect any help. I left a letter for Hina-chan, She has the power to leave the Akatsuki. Yet, I will still tell you where they are hidden. But it is granted difficulty to get in." Jynx says without breaking eye contact.

"You know where the Akatsuki base is?! How?!" Naruto asks her excitedly. Jynx looks sharply at Naruto,

"I was once in it. Right after the Chuunin exams, Hina-chan and I walked out and our memories where sealed away. Both of us were in the Akatsuki for 5 years. I regained my memory about a month ago, That's when I joined the silver feathers. I couldn't go back to my villiage, they wouldn't accept me. I know they wouldn't." Jynx says pulling a scroll out from underneath her cloak. She set the scroll down on Tsunade's desk. Then she disappeared in a flash of silver light.

"There were two kidnappings that day, on the Chuunin exams. Urano Kagura and Hinata. That was Urano Kagura of the Moonlight." Tsunade says looking at the spot where she disappeared.

"Can I go get Hina-chan back?!" Naruto asks incredulously. Tsunade opens the scroll and her eyes scan over it and she nods.

"You must go get Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Neji , Sai, Kakashi and Kurenai. They will be going with you."

"When will we leave?"

"Tonight."

(with Hinata)

Hinata POV

I watched Deidara and Itachi fight about something, I wasn't really paying any attention to what they were saying. I wanted to talk to Sasuke again. I got up from the table and their heads turned towards me.

"I'm going for a walk." Then I walk out of the base. The forest always calmed me. I started to walk. Un-fastening the Akatsuki cloak, I let it drop to the forest floor. This revealed my black shirt and bloody red shorts. A red ribbon wrapped around my waist. Bandages are wrapped around my elbows and shins. The shoes I wore, were like ballet slippers. They were black and easy to walk in. A breeze went by and blew my midnight blue hair, then it rested back in place. Staring out into the sky, I wanted to see the Moon and the sun again. But how was that possible? Walking deeper into the forest and farther away from the hide out. I realize where we were. This was the forest. I started to run. Was it still there?! Then I found a large, weeping willow. Walking past it's vines, I found the trunk. It's gotten bigger. My finger graze over the rough surface. Then I found it.

"_We will be strong! _

_Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke!_"

Smiling, I remember when that happened. Training would make us strong, but faith would make us stronger. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as my fingers traced out the words. My eyes caught onto one of my fingers, the Akatsuki ring………. Then I pulled it off. Setting it on the ground I looked back up at the words. I buried the Akatsuki ring. Wiping the tears off, I hear a crunching behind me. Looking back over my shoulder, I expected to see Itachi. My eyes widen and I stand up. I can't believe he's here! I haven't seen him in 5 years!!!! I felt a tear trickle down my cheek.

"Naruto……."

HAPPYPEOPLES!! HAPPYPEOPLES!!! HAPPYPEOPLES!!!!

Kit: You people are sooo nice to me!!!

Sasuke: …………………….

Kit: Sasu-chan's quiet! Wow………… time for an itahina moment!!!

Sasuke: No!!! SasuHina!

Kit: That's better!

Hinata: Please review, 4 reviews.


	9. Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I can't believe I'm on chapter 9!

Hinata POV

The way Naruto was looking at me, I didn't like it. It had been 5 years since we've seen each other. He looked more like a man than he had. But the look in his eyes was hard. Then I realized what he had come for. Me. He wanted to bring me back. I was so confused, I didn't know what I wanted. I took a step forward and he took up a fighting position. Then I started to walk away from him. He really hates me now. Feeling a tear slip down my cheek, I glance over my shoulder. I didn't need my Byakugan on to realize that there were more ninja with him. He brought six ninja with him. My eyes widen then narrow. He really does hate me. I started to walk farther away from them, even farther away from the Akatsuki hide out. That's what they wanted to find. Then I sat at the base of an oak tree. Naruto was following me. So were the other six ninja.

"If it's a fight your looking for, I'm not in the mood. So you might as well leave." I call out to them. Then I start to meditate. Then someone jumped out at me. My eyes opened and I blocked that person. It was a girl with blonde hair put up in a bun. She had pretty blue eyes. I recognized her from the Chuunin exams as the girl who faced Nii-san. With a simple flick of my wrist, she flew backwards into the tree. I heard something crack. I sighed. I really wasn't in the mood. Then it all happened. A woman with black curly hair and red eyes ran at me. I jumped and ended up on a tree branch away from her. I honestly didn't want to fight. Then I felt a familiar chakra behind me. Kakashi-sensei.

"Sensei……" I murmur shaking my head as I jumped to the ground. Then I started to run. I really didn't want to fight. I just wanted my mind to be sorted out. It's too soon to be making big decisions like going back to Konoha! They were following me. Tears slip out of my eyes. Naruto………….. Then I reach the cliff. I sat down on the edge. If they came closer, I would jump. That would rid me of all of this. All of this pure torture. Watching my feet dangle, I looked sharply to the side. That Nara boy was here as well, there was also another familiar chakra…………. It was hard to name……… but it was so familiar. It was like mine.

Then I got the hair tie off of my wrist and tied my hair up into a pony tail. Then I started to whistle. This really must be serious to them, because I heard them sweat drop.

"If you want to talk to me, I don't bite." I say to them. I seriously didn't want to fight, but apparently they did. Then I remembered that I still had the tear marks on my face. I started to rub my face, to rid myself of the tears that I had shed.

"Hinata-chan…………….."

Then I looked back over my shoulder to see Naruto standing there. He looked very fidgety. Naruto is scared of me? Then I pulled my self up to stand on the edge of the cliff.

"What do you want?" I ask sourly. I couldn't help but glare. He hated me and I couldn't stop that.

"Are you here to take me back?" I ask him a little more softly. He looked like he was going to burst. He looked like he was prepped up for a fight. I smile slightly then look down.

"You don't trust me at all. I understand." Then I face the cliff again, my feet at the very edge.

"Talk."I told him without looking at him.

"Hinata-chan, would you please come back to Konoha?" Naruto asks me with a begging tone.

"Let me have time to think about it. I just broke the seal of my memory, I need time."

"Either you come now, or we force you."

I turned to them.

"Either you give me time, or I jump."

Naruto looked at me. He shook his head.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

His hand flickered and my eyes widened. He had figured out how Sasuke and I talked privately. Manipulating the chakra to rearrange your skin cells to send messages at short range. Then I jumped. I did this very often. I loved to feel the wind in my face. A smile spread across my face as I flipped my self over and saw Naruto's face looking over the cliff, watching me fall. I saluted him and smiled widely at him. He looked as though he was cursing. Then I flipped myself over and I saw I was getting closer to the water. Once I was close enough, I focused the chakra into my feet and stood on the water. Regaining my balance, I looked up. Kakashi and the woman with the black curls were jumping down. I started to run on the water. Then I started to perform seals, "Ryunotsu Kye Jutsu!" Then I felt fire start to lick up my body. It didn't hurt, but it did create steam. This might make them lost. "Byakugan!" I said softly. My byakugan turned on. I continued walking in the flame suit that covered my body.

I continued running on the water and I saw that Kakashi and the woman with black curls were still following me. Jounin, eh? Killing ANBU wasn't hard, but memories wont let me kill them. Once we reached a certain edge, I turned around. I still hand the flames licking me. They stared at me, trying to hide what they were thinking. People are so easy to read. Kakashi was wondering how I learned to master this jutsu and the woman with black curls is wondering what Kakashi was teaching me. I snort. I learned this on my own, without any help.

"I'm not going to fight you. I'm not going back if your going to force me." I said to them. I was really using up my chakra. Then I saw Naruto running over to me. He stared in awe at me. Apparently he had never seen this jutsu. Then I released it. The flames started to retreat. My chakra was seriously running thin. Standing on water wasn't any help. But I had to make sure they didn't know that. Then I remembered I was on the edge of a waterfall. I grinned slightly.

"Hina-"

That's all I heard before I jumped off the edge of the waterfall. The water stung my face. But I love to free fall. Then I let myself fall into the water. The rough currents tossed me around and I made it back up on land, panting slightly. I was completely soaked. My Byakugan was still activated. And I looked up to see them looking at me. I guess I'll have to use them. I pulled the needles that looked like hair needles off the backs of my shins. I started to focus my chakra through them. Then she felt her shadow be caught. There was a small woods in front of her where she had landed herself. I should've known. Nara.

"You've got me." I say shrugging, without letting my needles drop. These needles were my last resort. They would pay dearly for not giving me the choice of doing this. He started to walk towards me and I did the same. My eyes darted around my environment. There was a willow tree where we stoped. Heh, I always used the environment around me. Before he could take anything out, My hands grabbed onto the tree's branch. It took all of my strength to resist this shadow jutsu. Then I pulled myself up, breaking the shadow. Then I whipped my needles out at him. They skimmed over his skin, at first he didn't feel anything. Then he screamed out as blood pulsed out of his arms. That used a lot of chakra. I saw the blonde girl run out of her hiding place and run to him to heal him. Then I realize what I did. I just hurt a leaf ninja. I start to shake. I don't like this feeling. My chakra, is gone. My Byakugan turn off and I fall from the tree. I feel the hard ground as I fell. I felt my skull crack and blood seep out of my skull.

Then everything went black.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I felt my whole body aching. I felt myself groan with my eyes closed. I heard people whispering around me. My eyes creaked open and I saw I was in the hospital. It was still the same, just like when Itachi killed the clan. The sanitary, white room. Looking over to my side, I saw someone standing there. He was blonde. My vision started to clear up and I saw it was Naruto. Tears started to well up in my eyes. I couldn't look at him, Then I looked ahead of myself.

"Hinata-chan, Are you awake?"

I didn't answer. He deserved better than to hear my voice. Then I hear another voice.

"Let me see her. She probably wont talk until she calms."

It was that voice. The only voice who gave me the choice. Then I felt Naruto leave and another presence walk into the room. It was so familiar.

"Hina-chan, It's me."

Looking up at her. It was Kagu-chan, she wore a long, silky, silver robe. The chain with the 2 silver feathers on it was still there.

"K-Kagu-chan!!" I say through tears. She embraces me. I cry. She caresses my hair and lets me cry on her.

"I'm so sorry, Kagu-chan!" I sob onto her.

"Sisters for ever. I'll always forgive you." Kagu-chan whispers into my ear. I felt something wet on my hair. Looking up at Kagu-chan, I could see tears gently trailing down her face. The stoic Kagu-chan, is crying. I don't believe I've ever see Kagu-chan cry before.

"Are you feeling better?" she asks me. I nod.

"Are you ready for people to come and see you?" I nod again.

"Do you want me to stay in here?" I nod, again. She walks over and sit on a stool beside my bed. Then she opened my door and Naruto stumbled in. Apparently he was eavesdropping. I giggle. Same Naruto.

"You haven't changed much have you Naruto?" I ask him. Trying to stifle my laughter. Then I feel a pain in my ribs. I moan in pain.

"What's wrong, Hinata-chan?"

"My ribs hurt. Anyways…….. How've you been Naruto?" I ask him. I was avoiding the subject that brought pain to me. Then I look out the door and see the line of people waiting to see me.

"I've been worried about you Hinata-chan………….. But I'm happy your back."

Then he started to talk about everything that's been happening. He told me that Sakura had finally went on a date with him. I giggle at this. I was also told that she was a medic ninja here. This surprised me slightly. But then there was a question nagging at me.

"Naruto,"

"Yeah, Hinata-chan?"

"Where's Sasuke?"

CLIFFHANGER! CLIFFHANGER! CLIFFHANGER!

Kit: -starts to bow down to readers- I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Sasuke: -hits me over the head- You have more dignity than that!

Kit: No, I really don't. I have absolutely no self confidence. It's true. I'm still building it up from fifth grade.

Sasuke: What are you talking about?

Kit: Nothing you'd care about.

Hinata: 5 reviews please!


	10. Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Hinata POV

I watch Naruto's movements. He looked very un-comfortable. His body language was giving it away clearly. This was a something he didn't want to talk about. I felt myself stiffen, What happened to Sasuke? Is he dead? Where is he? These questions rang through my head. I turned to look him straight in the eyes. Glancing at Kagu-chan, she had a grim look on her face.

"Where's Sasuke?" I ask a little more firmly.

"He's with Orochimaru."

I felt myself look down. My brow furrowed. My eyes closed. Orochimaru, the Otokage of the sound villiage. My stomach starts to churn and I feel arms embrace me. They felt so warm, But nothing like the one I loved. My eyes opened and I looked at the person hugging me. It was Kagu-chan. Then she lets go.

"Hina-chan, I have to go speak to the Hokage. Is it ok if I leave?" I nod and then she walks out of the room.

"Oi! Naruto ! Stop hogging her!"

I hear someone exclaim from outside the room. I looked down.

"Naruto, Could you stay in here?" I ask him softly.

"Of course Hinata-chan." He says with a grin. I smiled softly then looked towards the door. A man with white eyes walks in and I feel my breathing hitch. I remember him. Naruto apparently senses my insecurity and looks up at the man. This man gave me the shivers and I didn't even know his name. Then I looked away from him.

"Who are you?" I ask as I looked out of the window. I was in no mood to be polite.

"Naruto, could you leave for about 5 minutes. I think he wants to talk in private." I say. This man's strict face was easy enough to read. Naruto nods with a confused expression. Then he leaves the room. The man sits down beside me.

"Now, I'll ask again, Who are you?" I ask him. He looks at me with an incredulous look and then back away. This man was a stiff character, he didn't want things out of order. He wanted every last thing to have a place here. But that wasn't me. I was a drifter. A person who messed up the order. Always out of order. Unpredictable. Unreadable. But the next words he said sent shivers down my spine.

"I'm your father."

Normal POV

(with Sasuke)

Sasuke sat down and looked up at the ceiling. Somebody was at the door, he just didn't feel like getting up and answering. Then there was a knock.

"Sasuke-sama, I brought important news."

Sasuke groans and lets him in without getting up. He was feeling extra lazy today. Then Kabuto walked in. He pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose.

"Konoha has captured one of the Akatsuki."

Sasuke sits up and looks interested in this fact. For a split second he thought Konoha had captured his brother, then shook that thought off. Konoha wasn't strong enough to hold his brother still. Maybe Deidara or Konan.

"Which one did they capture?"

"One of the girls."

"I thought there was only one girl."

"Actually there were 3."

"So there's two now?"

"No, The other one left to join the Silver Feathers."

A growl erupted from Sasuke's throat. He truly hated the Silver Feathers and the Akatsuki.

"What are you hinting at?" Sasuke asks Kabuto. He had spotted Kabuto's amused smirk.

"Do you remember those girls that were kidnapped after the Chuunin exams?" Sasuke nods.

"Both of them were kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Their memories were sealed away until about a month ago, the silver feather one had broken through her seal, but just a couple weeks ago the other girl broke through hers."

"Hinata and Urano." Sasuke says. He didn't really ever like Kagura.

"Then who was it?" he asks Kabuto.

"Konoha has captured Hinata."

(with Hinata)

Hinata POV

I stared at this man. Is he for real? My eyes narrowed at him.

"I hold no respect for you." I tell him straight up. This is a stiff old man who just now decides to tell me, I'm his daughter? That's not how it's going to work.

"That's no way to talk to your father." He tells me. I let out a laugh.

" 'Father' ?! Yeah what a great father you've been! Selling me to be a slave for the Uchiha family once I was 5. Giving me mental abuse and physical abuse before I could stand up for my self. Wow ! Yeah you sure are a great father!" Sarcasm dripping off every word I said. Then my tone became serious.

"If you want me to call you 'Father' or 'Outo-sama', Then you can flat out forget it. There's no way I would ever respect you for what you did to me. Respect is something your going to have to earn from me if you want it."

"You will not speak to me this way! As a Hyuuga, you must respect me!" Then I snapped. My head turned his way.

"I'm not a Hyuuga! And I'm glad, All of you are stiff and order loving! I'm far from that! You will not control me!" I shouted at him. Who does this guy think he is?! Drop me off and sell me as a slave when I was five and coming back fourteen years later and tell me I'm his daughter?! Ugh-uh! No way! My glare sharpens.

"I-I'm sorry you feel that way." I hear him mumble. Did he just apologize?

"I didn't know you would turn out so strong, You couldn't measure up to your junior when you were younger."

"So, You judged me when I was a five year old? You judged me when, I hadn't developed at all?" I ask and my voice cracks. He puts his hand on my back. Apparently he thought I was about to cry. Then I put my hand over my mouth and started to laugh. My laughing surprised him.

"Y-You're ab-about the st-stupidest person alive!" I said through laughter. I clutched my aching ribs. The pain was still there, I just thought it was so funny. His hand was lifted from my back. I could feel his glare in me. Burning through my skin. I've felt worse.

"Who judges a little girl who is only five years old, when she can't even think on her own. Think about it." I said to him. He got up and was about to leave.

"Wait! There is something else I want to tell you." I say to him looking up. He turns towards me with a cold glare.

"Thank you for doing what you did." I said with a small smile.

HEREWEGO! HEREWEGO! HEREWEGO!

Kit: Heya!!!

Sasuke: What's your problem?

Kit: I'm happy I finished number ten.

Hinata: At least 5 reviews.


	11. Plans

**Rallybabe89:** This story is a love triangle. SasuHinaIta ItahinaSasu. And also, she thanked him because she didn't want to be raised in the prison camp of the Hyuuga compound. Being raised by the Uchiha gave her more and less freedom.

**Ancient ****Kyubi**: When I read your review, I burst out laughing. I'm sorry, I just think it's funny. I love all of my reviewers. And I hate those who just favorite/alert it without reviewing, and I know who you people are! Shows up on my stats! So "GRRRR" To those who don't review!

Kit: I enjoy getting questions, so just ask. I love long reviews because they make me happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata POV

His face turned surprised.

"I'm happy that you gave me the freedom of living my life. Being raised by the Uchiha has given me choice and Freedom. I want to thank you for what you did for me fourteen years ago." I said as I felt a tear slip down my cheek. Wiping the tear away, I looked straight back at him.

"You saved me from being raised in a prison." I said to him. His face looked insulted, but still surprised.

"Your welcome." He says unsurely. Then he walks out the door. I shake my head. If he had kept me, I wouldn't be the person I was today. Then Naruto walked back in.

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Hinata-chan, The Tsunade-Baa-chan wants to see you."

I felt my face pale, then I swallowed the lump in my throat and nod.

"Ok." Then a woman with blonde hair tied up into pig tails and a large chest walks into the room. She was definatly intimidating. I let my self lay on the bed and not stress my body.

"Hinata." I hear her say clearly. Her voice was gentle, yet strict.

"You will not receive a punishment, Because I would do the same thing in your situation." I looked at her surprised and what I saw in her eyes was pity.

"Not knowing anything except how to fight, Having the Akatsuki raise you to think their ways were right. You would do what ever they said, with your own personality until your memory seal was broken. Then you were confused as you remembered everything. That's about it, right?" Tsunade asks me. I shake my head.

"Then you fall in love with one of the Akatsuki members, but you remember that love you have for another who you had forgotten." I say. She looks at me. I was on the verge of tears. Then, they started to leak out of my eyes. Both of the men I love are away from me now, and I can't help but have an aching in my chest. I feel arms wrap around me and I start to shake from the tears pouring down my cheeks. Tsunade was hugging me. Then she lets go of me. I wipe away the tears from my face, a pale blush was on my face from embarrassment. Then I watched Kagu-chan walk into the room and sit down on the stool beside my bed. Naruto was standing right beside my bed and I looked towards the doorway.

"I have to go do some paperwork." Tsunade says walking out of the room. She was grumbling something about killing Shizune. I wonder who that is? I giggle. Then I see a girl with pink hair walk into the white sanitary room. She was glaring emerald green daggers at me. I remembered her name, the girl I hated from the Academy. Haruno Sakura.

"If you don't like her, Haruno, Then leave." Kagu-chan said before I could say anything. Kagu-chan didn't like Sakura either.

"I was just checking on Naruto-kun, he could catch weirdo from Hinata and you." Sakura lamely retorts. A growl erupts from Kagu-chan's throat. She had a short fuse temper. Especially when it came to this wannabe.

"Don't talk to Hinata-chan like that, Sakura-chan." I hear Naruto say. I turn towards him surprised. He actually stood up to his long-term crush. Wow, I'm impressed.

(A/N: I'm sorry I'm doing this in the middle of a chapter, but I have to let off some steam. I just flamed a Hinata hater on Youtube. I'm sorry, But I hate it! How is Hinata annoying?! Honestly!! Sorry, I feel better now.)

I feel a glare boring into me.

"Just leave, Sakura. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." I hiss at her. She took a step backwards. Hm, It's good she knows her place. Because I could kill her if I chose to. Then she walked out of the room and a very familiar chakra walked into the room. Looking up, I saw Neji standing there.

"Nii-san." I say barely audible. But he heard and stood beside my bed. Glancing at Kagu-chan, she got the message and started to usher Naruto out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Hinata-sama-"

"Don't call me that, Just Hinata. I'm not your superior." The expression on his face seemed to disagree.

"Hinata-san, Did something happen to you while you were in the Akatsuki?"

I felt comfort in Neji's voice. I felt I could trust him and tell him whats been happening.

"I fell in love." I said to him.

Normal POV

(with Sasuke)

Sasuke was standing in front of Team Hebi. Karin was staring at him with a lustful look in her eyes. Sasuke looked around at the rest of team hebi. Suigetsu and Jugo where sitting in the seats with a bored look in their eyes.

"There is someone we need to kidnap from Konoha." Sasuke says to them. Their eyes perk up and Suigetsu still looks bored. Jugo was staring out a window, not paying much attention.

"Who are we kidnapping, Sasuke-kun?" Karin asks batting her eye lashes.

"Yeah, Who Sasuke-sama?" Kabuto asks entering the room. Sasuke has an irritated look in his eyes and one of his eyes twitched. Apparently Karin thought that he was winking at her and winked back.

"Hinata." Sasuke says. Karin snaps back to reality. Suigetsu looks a slight bit interested and Jugo isn't paying any attention. Karin glowered. She had hated Hinata since she had found out about her. Sasuke noticed Karin glowering.

"Is there something you would like to say, Karin?" He said her name with malice.

"Well, What use would she do on team hebi? She's weak and useless." Karin said from the assumptions that she had made. Jugo looked away from the window and at Sasuke. He was practically seething. Hinata was everything, but weak.

"Karin, She is far from weak. She is by far stronger than you." Sasuke hisses at her. Kabuto pushes his glasses farther up his nose.

"Sasuke-sama, We don't need to invade Konoha." Kabuto says with a smirk. Sasuke looks at Kabuto indifferently.

"Why's that, Kabuto?"

"Because that old team mate of yours, Naruto, Will be coming to come get you back and he'll bring-"

"Hinata." Sasuke finishes for Kabuto.

(back with Hinata)

Hinata POV

Watching the guests come in and out started to make me feel dizzy. I held my head still. Naruto saw that I was getting dizzy. I put a silly smile on my face. It was my own fault that I watched the guests come in and rush out in a hurry. Kagu-chan stood at the end of my bed with a small smile.

"Hina-chan, How're you feeling?"

"A little dizzy."

She giggles at this.

"Hina-chan, Is it ok if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Hina-chan-"

"Hinata-chan, Will you help me bring Sasuke back?!" Naruto asks interrupting Kagu-chan who was steaming.

STEAMING! STEAMING! FIRE!FIRE!

Kit: Sorry, I like to lite things on fire. One time, I strapped a rocket to a Barbie and the next day, I found the barbie's head on my neighbor's yard.

Sasuke: You're weird.

Kit: Thank you!

Sasuke: Not a compliment.

Hinata: Leave at least 5 reviews.


	12. Will you?

**Danimals21:** You should try it on the Fourth of July. But first, dye the barbie's hair pink, it give a better effect of blowing Sakura's head off. It's fun. I'm very destructive, and it's fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

(With Itachi)

Itachi stood in front of the fire in the living room of the Akatsuki hide out. He walked over to where Hinata used to sleep and picked up her blanket and brought it up to his face, he inhaled deeply. Itachi sorely missed her around, her happy smile. But she knew everything now, he wasn't sure if she was going to forgive him. Sasori was depressed too. Even though he didn't show it much, he had a bit of a crush on Kagura.

"Itachi, We could always go and get her." Kisame says from the door way. Itachi shakes his head.

"Our sources say that she's going to retrieve Sasuke with Naruto." Kisame says to Itachi. He really didn't like it when his partner was depressed, he hardly ever showed any emotion. Sasori was sound asleep on the bed that Kagura had slept on with his head buried in her pillow. He actually looked quite peaceful.

"I bet Kagura , Or Jynx, will be there." Kisame says. He knew Sasori wasn't really asleep.

"Who's Jynx?" Itachi asks, his voice muffled in the sheets that he was inhaling deeply off of.

"That's Kagura's code name. You know all of the Silver Feathers have nick names that have to do with their personalities." Kisame says like a computer. Itachi doesn't look away from Hinata's sheets and Sasori sits up on Kagura's bed. He looks up at the ceiling like a lost puppy. Then his face sharpens and he looks at Kisame.

"How do we know where we're going?" Sasori asks. Itachi had a small smile on his face, 'I'll prove what you mean to me, Hina-hime.'

(With Hinata)

Hinata POV

I stared at Naruto for a moment. Kagu-chan was fuming at him. Then I felt a tingling on the seal on my neck. My hand goes there automatically. Kagu-chan's eyes look at me then widen. She pushes Naruto out of the way and removes my hand from my neck. Her eyes narrow as she looks at the seal. The swirl was retreating, but just barely. I was finally finding a way to break this stupid seal.

"Hinata, What's this?" Kagu-chan hisses at me. One of her fingers traces out the scar.

"An Obedience Seal." I reply softly.

"To who?"

"Me."

"No, I meant who is able to tell you what to do?"

"Uchiha."

"Both of them?"

"Yes."

Then Kagu-chan walked over to the door and punched a hole through it. I could see her eyes were furious. Then she brought her hands in the air and slowly brought them down. She breathed in and out slowly and she felt better. This was how Kagu-chan calmed herself down.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asks, her voice was quivery. That meant that she was still mad.

"I was told not to." I said to her, the seal was stinging because I told her. Naruto was staring at me.

"Naruto…."

"Yeah?"

"I'll come with you."

"Where?"

I sigh, he'd already forgotten.

"To retrieve Sasuke."

"I have a question to ask you Hina-chan." Kagu-chan said to me. She was calmed down completely now.

"What is it, Kagu-chan?"

"Will-" Then a girl with sandy blonde hair put up in four pony tails walked into the room. She had a silver cloak on and her mask hung around her neck. A chain hung around her neck with about ten or eleven silver feathers on it.

"What is it, Wing-Sama?" Kagu-chan asks her and she bows her head respectfully.

"I've come to ask, Hinata-san something. I'll need to have Naruto leave the room." Wing said , her blue eyes looking piercingly at Naruto. He was about to say something, but Kagu-chan looked at him and told him with her eyes to get out. Then he hurried out.

"Hinata-san." Wing said to me. She looked very familiar.

"I would like you to join the Silver Feathers." Wing says to me. My jaw drops.

(with Sasuke)

Normal POV

He sat down on the chair in front of the fireplace with an impatient look on his face. He wanted Hinata so badly. No, He needed Hinata badly. She was the only girl he cared for and he wouldn't give up easily on her. He clenched his fist. Sasuke Uchiha doesn't give up easily, especially on Hinata. He clenched his fist and felt two slender arms wrap around his middle.

"Sasuke-kun, do you still like her?" Karin asks him as she pressed her face into his back. She inhaled deeply, she loved the way he smelled. Sasuke pushed Karin off of himself.

"I don't like her." Sasuke said to her and a relieved look was on her face.

"I love her." He said. Karin's face became scared mixed with furious.

"How can you love her?! All you could know is that she hates you!!!!!!" Karin yelled at him. Sasuke looks strictly at Karin.

"Then she hates me. But I will always love her." Sasuke says looking into the fire. Karin glowers at Sasuke then storms out of the room. He looks at the ground then back at the fire. The fire reminded him, in an odd way, of Hinata. She was so warm and comforting. She always understood him. She was the only person that understood him. Hinata was-is his first and only love. He clenched his fist harder making blood come out of his palm.

"I will come back for you Hinata."

(with Hinata)

Hinata's POV

I stared blankly at Wing. She was looking intently at me. Then she turned her head.

"I'll give you time to think about it." Then she walked out of the room. Kagu-chan gave me a goofy smile.

"She's really strict and doesn't do much." She said to me.

"AM NOT!" I hear someone yell down the hall.

"She also has the ears of a bat." Kagu-chan said louder. I giggled. These girls seemed like sisters.

"Is wing her real name?" I ask curiously and Kagu-chan shook her head.

"No, But you're not going to know her real name. I wasn't even supposed to know her real name, but I figured it out eventually. But she's the leader of the Silver Feathers, so it's a real honor for her to ask you face to face. I was asked by Needle-Chan." Kagu-chan said to me. Then she smiled goofily again.

"I think your completely healed now." She said to me with her eyes open. Yin-Yang symbols swirled in her eyes. Then I felt my stomach and it didn't hurt. My body was no longer aching.

"You're right. Weird." I said. Then I pressed the button beside my bed. A nurse came in.

"I think I'm better." I said to her. Then she grabbed a phone off the wall and murmured something into the phone. A couple seconds later the Hokage was in front of me. She took a glance at me.

"You can leave the hospital now. But you'll need supervision." Tsunade says glancing at Kagu-chan she salutes Tsunade.

"I'll take the job!" She said with a smile. Tsunade twitched slightly.

"Good, Jynx-sama." Tsunade said to her.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Kagu-chan said becoming suddenly serious. Then Tsunade left the room. I looked back over at Kagu-chan and she was fiddling with the feathers on the chain. There were three feathers on it now. Once Tsunade was out of earshot.

"Do you want me to call you Jynx-sama now?"

"No, Jynx will do fine."

"Why must I call you that?"

"Because if our true identities were revealed the ones we love might be put in danger."

I contemplated this and nodded. She was right, The Silver Feathers were a good cause. Then I watched Kagu-chan put her silver cloak back on, her mask hung around her neck. I got out of the hospital bed.

"You wanna go for a walk?" I ask her. She nods.

TEN MINUTES LATER!!!!

We had reached the training fields and she was looking around.

"Wow, Things really have changed." I said breathlessly. She nods.

"Yes they have." I look at her surprised.

"I come to visit a lot. The people here are nice and I kinda help out at the hospital a bit."

"How many other villiages do you visit?"

"Just two others."

"And those would be?"

"Sand and Moonlight. I have a bit of a crush on the Kazekage, not that he knows I'm even there." Kagu-chan says with a light blush. But her voice grew a bit shakey when she said Moonlight.

"Are you lying about visiting the Moonlight?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that they wont accept me." Kagu-chan said and her voice cracked. I put an arm around her and she looked gratefully at me.

"Well on a happier note, Your back and you understand why I'm in the Silver Feathers." Kagu-chan says to me. I nod.

"They keep the Akatsuki in their place and keep peace within the villiages and take missions too dangerous even for ANBU." I say. She nods and smiles at me. I sigh. I've come to a decision.

"Jynx…." She looks at me.

"About joining the Silver Feathers, my answer is……."

HAPPYME! IBURNEDSOMETHING!

Kit: I really did burn something! I burnt a plastic happy meal toy.

Sasuke: So?

Kit: So?!!

Sasuke: I've burnt stuff before too.

Kit: I'm not able to perform jutsu so it's not fair! –pouts-

Sasuke: What's not fair is what your doing to your readers.

Kit: What?

Sasuke: Always leaving a cliffhanger.

Kit: It just makes them want to keep reading.

-Sasuke and Kit start to fight like crazy, again-

Hinata: Leave at least 5 reviews.


	13. Yin and Yang

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

(with Itachi)

Itachi looks at Sasori, who was pulling his puppet onto his back. Then he looked at Kisame.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Itachi asks Kisame. Kisame nods as he pulled his 'sword' to his back. Itachi pulls his Akatsuki cloak on. He made sure he had a stead fast number of shuriken and kunai. Then he looked at Deidara and Tobi who were also coming. Konan looked at all of them leaving and pouted. They wouldn't let her come.

"Why can't I come again? I'm just as tough as any of you." Konan complained. Itachi shoots a glare at her.

"It's personal." Itachi says opening the door to the hideout.

(with Hinata)

Hinata POV

"…….. I would like to join the Silver Feathers." I finally choke out. I still understand why I still loved Itachi. I truly didn't understand. But I still loved Itachi and Sasuke. I could understand the love I held for Sasuke, but not Itachi. He massacred my family and he suppressed my memories, but Sasuke has done nothing harmful to me. He has always been there for me. I felt arms wrap around me and jump up and down. It was Kagu-chan.

"Yes!! Yes!! Yes!!" Kagu-chan exclaimed with happy tears rolling down her cheeks. Then, out of the corner of my eye. I saw a bird fly and perch itself on a building, watching us. Then I saw the bird turn into a girl with a long, bronze colored braid running down her back. She jumped down to greet us and I noticed that she had a long silver cloak on too. Her mask was on and she had a chain around her neck. It had one silver feather on it. Then Kagu-chan let go of me and smiled at the girl.

"Konichiwa Bird-chan!" she said cheerfully. Bird looked at me with an interested look on her face.

"Is this the new member?" Bird asks Kagu-chan and she nods. Bird looks at me and smiles. This showed her perfectly white teeth. Bird's tan skin was dotted with freckles and she had a small scar under her left eye. I pointed under my eye.

"Where'd that come from?" I ask curiously. Bird and Kagu-chan look at each other then back at me.

"I'll tell you later." Then she points at the base of her neck. "Where'd that come from?"

My hand moved to the base of my neck. "I'll tell you later." Then I hear a growl. Looking around I could see Kagu-chan holding her stomach.

"I'm starved!" Kagu-chan exclaims and Bird and I sweat drop. We all walked to the Ramen shop. The man behind the counter was so amazed to have Silver Feathers eating here that he gave us on the house. Wow, That was nice of him. I couple seats down, I could See Naruto sitting and eating ramen and incredible speed. Then I started to eat my own Miso ramen.

ABOUT……. THIRTY MINUTES LATER!!!

Wing put a chain around my neck with one feather on it. She smiles at me. Then her name comes to my head. "Tem-" Then Kagu-chan slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Welcome to the Silver Feathers, Yang." Wing says to me with her head bowed slightly. I felt the hand remove from my mouth as I heard someone gasp. It was Kagu-chan. She had her hand over her mouth then grinned slyly at me.

"Does that mean her partner is Yin-sempai?" Kagu-chan asks Bird with a playful grin. Wing nods. Who's Yin? Then a boy appeared beside Wing. He looked kind of dizzy. He had soft white hair and deep, dark, charcoal colored eyes. He grabbed onto Wing's shoulder to keep himself still. The cloth on his head he wore as a bandana. Glancing at Bird and Kagu-chan, Bird was looking at me enviously. Yin looks at me with a confused expression, then he smiles.

"So this is my partner?" Yin asks looking at Wing. He was looking at me through the corner of his eye. Then I noticed how pale his face was, It didn't have any child-like roundness to it. He looked at me with is full eyes. His eyes reminded me of Sasuke's without the coldness. There was also a small, blue star tattooed beside his right eye. I cocked my head to the side out of curiousity. He was so handsome, and I started to feel a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Hello Yang-chan!" Yin said cheerfully to me as he stepped closer to me. I made the blush go away and look straight up at him. He stood a good distance away from me as I returned his gaze. He seemed surprised and a blush rose to his face. He was blushing? Why? It's just me. I'm no reason to blush.

"Yang-chan, You have really pretty eyes." Yin said to me carefully. I felt a light blush caress my cheeks.

"Ok, Yin-sempaaaiiiiiii!!! Stop flirting with Yang-chan!! I'm still catching up with her!" Kagu-chan said and I could feel her pouting. I look at Kagu-chan, then back at Yin. His chain had five feathers on it.

"It was nice to meet you, Yin-sempai." I said bowing my head slightly. Then, in mid-bow, Yin pulled my head back up forcefully. His eyes met mine.

"Call me 'Kun'. Jynx-chan just calls me 'sempai' to annoy me." Yin says to me sweetly. I pull from his grasp and stand next to Kagu-chan. She was looking at Yin with a look of disgust. She must not like him. He smiled and went on to chatter with Wing. Wing looked annoyed and mouthed 'Help me!' to Bird. Bird smiled and shook her head. I giggled as I looked away.

"Yeah, We're pretty silly. But don't under estimate any of them. They're strong beyond belief. Did you know that I was almost sent on a mission to ask Sasuke to be a part of it?" Kagu-chan asks me. I looked at her with a shocked expression. I never thought of Sasuke being part of the Silver Feathers. Picturing him in the attire that Yin had worn made me giggle. It's just hard to imagine him wearing that or taking orders from Wing. Wing would probably get impatient with him anyways and slam him into a wall.

"Yeah, Until our sources told us Oro gave him a hickey and he went to the sound villiage."

This comment made me freeze up. I got one too.

FLASHBACK

_"Sasuke!"__ I whisper to him. He looked at me and nodded. I had a tight grip on my bag. Then I placed a seal on it that I could only remove. Then I look around at the woods that surrounded us. This was the first mistake about choosing the place to cook food. It was easily ambushed. Doing a number of __handsigns__ I say, barely audible "Byakugan!" Then I took up the fighting stance I was taught myself. Taking a glance at Sasuke, he was also looking everywhere. A rabbit hops out of no where and stares at us. I quickly grab a kunai and throw it. The rabbit falls over, dead. __Genjutsu__, pitiful.__ My eyes scan over the area and I spot ……. 3 ninjas and 6 shadow clones. I start to feel my hand twitch, telling Sasuke what I was seeing. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that he was watching my hand. He very barely nods. Then I feel a chakra behind me. It wasn't Sasuke. Turning quickly around, I take my fighting stance and see Naruto-kun standing there. I smirk._

_"I'm not easily fooled." I tell 'Naruto' He looks at me confused. Then I focus the chakra in my hand and blow it into 'Naruto's stomach. 'Naruto' is blown into a tree and a poof of smoke appears. A girl sound ninja appeared there. She had dark brown hair and black eyes. She seemed very helpless, laying there. My glare hardens. Then I turn swiftly throwing about 10 shuriken into the trees. With each hit, there was a poof of smoke or squeal of pain. That's it for the Shadow clones. Sasuke was in the middle of __handsigns__ when I felt something on my neck. __Something biting me.__ I scream out as I feel the pain coursing down my spine. Looking at the person there, it didn't look like a person. __A man with long, black hair and a white kimono with a purple rope.__ He let go and I grabbed a branch to support myself. Then I see the real Naruto-kun run through the trees and started attacking the Sound Nin. Sasuke had already grabbed the 'Fey' scroll from them. Then I saw the snake man approaching Sasuke._

_"SASUKE!!!__ GET AWAY!!"I yell at him. He looks at me then screams out as the snake man bit him. My seal burns as he is hurt. A long time ago, __Okaa__-san told me to never let them get hurt. The spot where he bit me starts to burn and spread, I run at him and enforce chakra into my hands. Then right when I was about to hit the snake guy, another Sound Nin jumps in front of me. Then I hit this sound Nin right in the jaw. I feel it shatter. Then I feel the chakra senses weakening. The snake man and the Sound __Nins__ where retreating! Then I start to loose the feeling in my knees._

_"Sasuke, Naruto-kun…….. __help__ me…" I say before I feel myself fall to my knees. I used up too much chakra. Then everything blacked out._

END FLASHBACK

"Kagu-chan….."

HAPPY! HAPPY! HAPPY!

Kit: Leave 5 reveiws!


	14. Request

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. –sob-

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke stood in front of his house with a backpack on him. The house in the sound villiage didn't really feel like home without Hinata. He sighs. He felt a familiar, yet sickening, chakra behind him.

"Karin, Go away." He said sternly.

"How long are you going to wait for her, Sasuke-kun?"

"As long as it takes."

"She's going to try to take you back!"

Sasuke smiled on the inside. "So be it."

"You'd just leave your villiage behind! You'd leave me behind, just to go back to that-that girl?!"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Karin. His eyes stern, yet had a strange softness.

"Yes."

(with Hinata)

Hinata POV

Then Kagu-chan slapped her hand over my mouth.

"Don't you remember? I'm Jynx." She reminded me and I nodded. She pulled her hand off of my mouth.

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?" she asks me. I scratch the back of my neck and her eyes search my neck again. She sees the seal and her nose twitches then she sees the other mark on my neck. Extremely fast, she un-fastened my ninja headband and stared at the mark Orochimaru had left. Her eyes searched it. Glancing at her out of the corner of my eye, I could see yin-yang symbols swirling in her eyes. Her fingers dancing over the mark, tracing out the lines.

"I see." She says very faintly. "Come with me. Wing-sama needs to see this." Kagu-chan says grabbing my wrist. I pull my wrist from her and follow her. I hope that they can accept me.

Normal POV

(with Wing ((AKA Subaku no Temari)))

Temari stood beside Shikamaru's hospital bed. He still had the injuries that Hinata had given him. Then she sat down beside him. Temari and Shikamaru had been dating for a couple years secretly. They truly loved each other and the authoress doesn't feel like typing up how deep their relationship.

(A/N: Just picture it. I'm NOT writing a ShikaIno. Me no likey that couple.)

She sat down beside him, her hand on his. Her looked at her and a small smile etched out onto his face. Her hand stroked his cheek.

"Shika, Are you sure you're ok?" He looked at her.

"I'll be fine." He said to her softly. The worry on her face was obvious. Shikamaru reached his good arm up and stroked her cheek. "Don't worry."

Temari put her hand on his cheek and leaned down. Her lips brushed over his. "Get better soon." She whispered, her face hovering right above his.

"There's something I wanted to ask you……" Shikamaru said looking at the ceiling, then at her.

"What is it?" Temari asks curiously.

"Will you-"

"Wing-sama!" Kagura said urgently from the door of the hospital room. Temari lifted and turned her head to look at Kagura. A serious look was on her face.

"What is it, Jynx?" Temari asks impatiently.

"It's something important." Kagura said, her face was un-fazed. Temari looked slightly surprised. Sometimes when Kagura had something important to say, she would mock her about being with someone. But this must have been important.

"I'll be right back, Shika." Temari said to him. He nods. He knew what she was and understood. She walks out of the room with Kagura and Hinata standing there. Hinata was biting her lip as she looked at Temari. Kagura goes behind Hinata and turns Hinata's head so that Temari could see the mark Orochimaru had left. Temari's hand reached over and gently traced out the mark that Orochimaru had left.

"Oro." Temari whispered. Hinata takes a glance at Temari out of the corner of her eye. Temari's face held untold curiousity. Then she rubs her hands together.

"Well, we know how to fix that." Temari said with a small smile.

"We do?" Kagura asks confused. Temari nods.

"I'll get Rain-kun on it." Temari said. She had a small smile on her face. Kagura groans, she didn't really like Rain. Rain had a bit of a ……….. problem. Rain was a pervert and often hit on Kagura because she wasn't on missions often. Hinata looks confused. Kagura looks at Hinata sympathetically.

"Well, Yang-chan, Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Temari asks Hinata. Her lavender eyes snap back up to Temari and she nods.

"Well, I already accepted a mission to go with Naruto to retrieve Sasuke." Hinata said to Temari bravely. Temari nods and puts a finger on her chin.

"Yes, Yes. Well, I'll have some of the Silver Feathers go with you." Temari says. She glances at Kagura out of the corner of her eyes. And the ends of her mouth twitch into a small smile.

"Just Jynx and Yin will go with you. Maybe Needle. That is, If you think you need it." Temari said to Hinata and partially Kagura. Kagura bows her head slightly.

"Hai!"

Hinata looks happy and then nods. Then she looks confused up at Temari.

"Who's Needle?"

A split second later, a flash of silver light flashed beside Temari. A girl with light brown eyes, they were so light that they were practically yellow. Crinkled, black hair was put up in a messy bun and a scar went down the left side of her face right past her ear. An errie aura hovered around her as she looked up at Hinata. Her brown-yellow eyes had an odd strictness and weird thing about them. Her mask was on top of her head and she had a chain around her neck. The chain held five feathers on it. Something about her skin made Hinata's skin prickle. Kagura smiles widely.

"NEEDLE-CHAN!!!" Kagura shouts as she hugs Needle tightly. Needle's eyes widen and Kagura gasps. Kagura backs up, Trails of blood were running down her arms. She started pulling small needles out of her arms.

"Needle-chan, you're so mean."

Her arm starts to hover of her arms and a green chakra comes out. Her arms start to heal.

HINATA POV

I watched Kagu-chan scowl at Needle. Needle looked a little freaked out and I heard metal clinking to the ground. Looking back over at Kagu-chan, she was pulling small needles out of her arms.

"Jynx-chan, Are you ok?"

"I'm ok. She does that when I hug her. It's a daily thing."

Then Wing walked back into the hospital room she once was in.

FLYAWAY! FLYAWAY! FLYAWAY!

Kit: HIYA!!!!!!!

Sasuke: Is there something you want to ask the readers/reviewers?

Kit: Yeah….

Sasuke: Spit it out!

Kit: 1) I beg for my reviewers forgiveness!!!

2) I need some OCs for the Silver Feathers. So I need you guyes to make them!

Hinata: Leave at least five reviews.


	15. Spirit

Kit: I also need you to give me nick names for them too. And don't be afraid of making boys. I really need boys. –looks at the perverts- Not THAT way!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I one NOTHING!! –sob with sparkles-

(Five days later)

Itachi looked over his shoulder at Kisame and Sasori. They were following him, the coordinates to the Sound villiage were screwed up. But still legible. They were practically there. Then Sasori pulled him back slightly.

"Sas-" Then he saw three figures approaching the sound villiage, he recodnized 2 of their chakras. His nostrils flared. They had to be far enough away to make sure that they didn't realize that there were other nins there. The figure wearing a silver cloak stopped for a moment and looked around. Her eyes looked past where Sasori, Itachi and Kisame were hiding. Deidara and Tobi as well. She shrugs and they continue walking.

(With Hinata)

Hinata POV

I looked at Kagu-chan. She had stopped and looked around.

"I could've sworn I heard something!" She said looking around. There was a forest nearby and yin-yang symbols swirled in her eyes as she looked around, then she shrugged.

"I guess it was a squirrel." She said, but suspicion laced her voice. I shrugged it off. Kagu-chan had worn her silver cloak out of habit, mine was in my bag. I felt like it was un-nessisary weight, I'd start to wear it after Sasuke was back in Konoha. Glancing at Naruto, he had a determined look set on his face. Suddenly his face hardened. My gaze followed where he was looking, a tall silhouette was approaching us. A growl erupted from Kagu-chan's throat. She got in a fighting position. I put an arm in front of her.

"Not now, Jynx."

"Hai, Yang."

Naruto looks at me then back at Kagu-chan and her eyes shifted slightly, then he understood. He looked back at the approaching silhouette. But this time it was more clear. There was more than one. I started to fell veins pop up around my eyes. My Byakugan had turned on un-conciously and I forced it back down. Then the tall silhouette stopped and a shadow raced towards me. I saw a flash a black hair before I felt pain surging through my leg. I loud crack was heard and a grabbed Naruto's shoulder for support.

"We were going to try this peacefully, but I guess you don't want that." Naruto said to them. I felt an odd aura from where Kagu-chan was standing. I could sence the fury boiling from her. Looking at her eyes. They weren't turquoise. They didn't even have yin-yang symbols swirling in them. Instead, one eye was white with a black dot in the middle and the other black with a white dot in the middle. I found my self gasp. The Yin-Yang spirit! Another flash of black hair ran at me, but didn't reach me. Kagu-chan had caught the person in a choke hold. One hand was holding up the girl with black hair, by her throat. A mad look was in Kagu-chan's eyes. Her Chakra aura was pulsing at an un-believable rate. Then she took her other hand with a kunai in it. She hammered it into her skull and shoved her into the ground. Blood soaked her hands and she looked at it with a cruel smile. The girl lay on the ground with a dead look on her face. I looked back up at the tall person's silhouette. That person had walked closer and I found my self gasp again.

"Sasuke." I whisper. He had changed so much. A cold look was on his face, the same look that he had before, except intensified. He wore the same attire Orochimaru had worn. He looked at me with a surprised expression, then it flickered back to the mask.

"Uchiha. You might as well call you brother out of hiding." Kagu-chan spat out at him. But this wasn't her. It was the spirit inside of her. The Yin-Yang spirit. Sasuke stared at her for a quick second with mild curiousity dancing across his face. Sasuke then turned to the forest. His eyes narrowed as three familiar chakras approached. I recodnized them and my face became hard. Itachi, Sasori and Kisame.

"Might as well call Deidara and Tobi too!" The Yin-Yang spirit spat out with some other colorful words. Sasori stared at Kagu-chan for a moment and realized it wasn't her. Itachi and Kisame also stared. I felt a slick liquid run down my leg. I felt my leg and it was broken. No doubt about it. Looking back at Sasuke, he had a look of hate in his eyes as he stared at Itachi. Itachi had the same look in his eyes. I saw Sasuke have a bit of lightning in his hands. Then I hear a clashing of metal.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER BACK!!"I hear a familiar voice shout. It was Yin. Was he following me? I turn to see Yin and Deidara in a fight. Ribbons were coming from Yin's arms and wrapping themselves around Deidara. A clay bird landed next to where Yin was standing. Yin pulled slightly and then I hear a crackling. I looked back over at Sasuke. A full fledged chidori was in his hand and Itachi was getting ready for Megekyou. I saw Kagu-chan and a boy fighting it off and Naruto and another boy fighting. The black haired girl is dead. They started to charge at each other. I ran to them and it happened so fast. Moments later I felt the pain of a chidori go up and down my arm. My eyes opened to where I was, I was in the middle of Itachi and Sasuke.

"Don't- Don't fight." I say vaguely. Blood was pulsing out of my arm and my leg. I hear another crack. Another surge of pain went through me, I look at Sasuke. I was holding his hand, the hand that held the chidori. My hand had held the chidori and swallowed it. My hand facing Itachi was emitting a white-lavander chakra. I feel another crack in my leg, I leg broke, again. The blood loss was makingme incredibly dizzy.

"You guys are such idiots!!!" I hear a voice that sounded like Kagu-chan yell at them before it all blacked out.

I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH TIME LATER!!!

I hear people whispering around me and my eyes creak open. Everything was a blur at first. Two black blurs, two blonde blurs and a red blur. There were some other blurs, but they were ANBU. Wait, ANBU? What were ANBU doing here? I blink a couple times to realize that my vision was clearing up. My eyes looked around the room. Then I realized I was in the hospital. A small groan escapes my lips and I look at the closest person to my bed. It was……

"Sasuke, What are you doing here?" I ask him weakly. Dang it! I feel so vunerable. He looked at me with eyes that couldn't be described. He looked at me in a way I had never seen. There was love in his eyes.

"Hinata, I couldn't leave you like that."

"Yeah, Because only a dobe would leave her like that." I hear Kagu-chan mutter to him. I looked over to her. She had a couple scratches and a bandage on her arm. Her clothes were blood stained and her hands smelled a lot like soap. I felt a soft, yet cold, hand stroke my cheek. I looked up to see Sasuke looking down on me with a soft expression that I had never seen before. Before I could be hypnotized by his eyes. I looked around the room to see who else was in there. Tsunade, Naruto, Kagu-chan…….

"Itachi…." I whisper. How could he be here?! He was an S-ranked criminal!

(A/N: I'm about to add something that would never happen in the history of history)

"Hinata, I have a mission for you. You must keep him" Motions to Itachi "And him" motions to Sasuke "under control and all of you will be residing in the Uchiha mansion." I felt my jaw drop.

(A/N: Told you. What else where you expecting? –perverts giggle and I slap-)

I saw Sasuke's jaw drop and Itachi remained Stoic, but I could tell he was relieved. Kagu-chan looked like she was furious.

"Tsunade-sama! What about the Silver Feathers?!"

"I've already talked to Wing-sama. She said it was 'Yang's mission. And in Konoha, she will be addressed as Hinata." Tsunade said to Kagu-chan. Kagu-chan was still fuming. She gave me a stiff wave and walked out of the room.

"Hinata…."

REVIEWPLEASE! REVIEWPLEASE! REVIEWPLEASE!

Kit: Leave pretty little review for me please!

Sasuke: Stupid.

Kit: -ignores- And don't forget about giving me the nick names and fighting style of your OCs. I don't want to know that they fight hard, I know that already. Just tell me what they fight with. Be creative!

Sasuke: Are you listening?

Kit: -ignores again-

Kit and Sasuke have a glaring contest

Hinata: Leave at least five reviews.


	16. Kiss me

Kit: I might or might not use your characters. I can't garentee that what you want to happen will happen. –starts to dance- Sorry! I'm listening to Girlfriend by Avril Lavign! It's awesome!

**Ancient ****Kyubi's** Medic: -shoots Kit with a tranquilizer gun-

Kit: -falls asleep-

**Ancient ****Kyubi's**medic: -drags Kit away-

Disclaimer: Kit doesn't own any of the Naruto characters, except her OCs! Or some of the other OCs that I MIGHT be mentioning.

Hinata POV

I stared at Tsunade from the hospital bed that I laid in. Living with Sasuke and Itachi in the same house again? I sighed. This was going to be a big competition, not to mention them always trying to kill each other every time! I put my hands on my head.

"Ugh!" I say. Then I slide the covers off of myself, then I realize I'm in a hospital gown. I don't care. I get out of the bed. The pain had subsided.

"Hinata!" Itachi exclaimed as he grabbed my arm. I looked up at him, then looked away. Pulling my arm from his grasp, I walked out of the hospital room. Walking down the halls, people were staring at me. I could feel their stares and glares penetrating my skin. I continued walking till I was at the exit to the hospital. Kagu-chan was standing at the door. She looked straight at me.

"I heard what happened. I'll visit as often as I can, to keep those two in place!"

I giggled slightly. Kagu-chan's silver robe glittered in the artificial lights. Her eyes were different, they didn't hold the same playfulness that they usually had. They were hard and cold. But there was a sense of sympathy and protectiveness in her eyes. She walked over and hugged me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Sis." She whispered into my ear. I felt something wet on my hair and wet slick down my face. Looking up, I could see Kagu-chan crying.

"I'm going to miss you too." I whispered. I felt tears slick down my face. Then she let go of me. Yin stood right beside her.

"Before we leave, we'll have to seal that mark." He says. Yin's normally laid back face was serious.

"That's already done." Kagu-chan says to him quickly. I nod. Yin nods stiffly. Then he hugs me.

"I'm gonna miss my partner!" He says into my ear. Yin was a lot like Kagu-chan……

"I'm going to visit too, but Jynx might keep me back. I'll still visit." He whispers into my ear. Then he took a silk lavender ribbon out of his sleeve and handed it to me.

"If you cry onto that, I'll be there two seconds later." He says to me with a smile. Yep, Just like Kagu-chan.

"I'm gonna have to have you as a partner since Flower-chan……" Kagu-chan started then she looked away. Flower must have died.

"I'm sorry, Jynx-chan." I said to her. Kagu-chan shrugs it off. Yin looks at Kagu-chan then at me.

"We'll visit as much as possible." Kagu-chan and Yin said at the same time. Then they scowled at each other. I giggled.

"You two sound like a couple stupidly in love." I blurt out while giggling. I could sence their playful glares.

"Are not!!!" They said at the same time again. Yin and Kagu-chan looked at each other, then looked away. Then Kagu-chan looks at me.

"You know your still in your hospital gown."

I nod.

"I've already delivered your stuff to your house!" Yin says happily. Is this boy PMSing? His mood swings are kinda strange. Then I felt an errie chakra behind me. It was Needle. She was with a girl with red-brown hair tied up in a high bun with a pony tail coming out of it and some bangs in her face. She had hazel eyes with hints of green. A strictness was on this girl's face. An emotionless mask was on her face, otherwise, Easy to read. She had a Konoha Hiatate tied to her arm (A/N: What ever that is). So she's from Konoha, I don't recodnize her. Kagu-chan rolls her eyes at them

"The serious duo of Wind and Needle!" Kagu-chan says pointing at the two. Both of them glared at her. Looking at Wind, she had a chain around her neck with 3 silver feathers on it. She's the same rank as Kagu-chan. Then, taking a glance at Kagu-chan, I saw an extra feather on her's. She had earned another feather.

"It is nice to meet you, Hinata." Wind said silkily and emotionlessly. What was she so serious about? Then I spotted Itachi and Sasuke at the end of the hallway.

"Yeah, You too."

Then I glanced at Kagu-chan and Yin. They understood. We ran out of the hospital and to the Uchiha mansion. I had lived there before I had left. It was still a bit dusty and needed cleaning, but it would do for now. Once we reached the mansion, Yin plopped down onto the couch. He looked around. Kagu-chan wrinkled her nose slightly.

"It reeks in here."

She said. I knew what she meant and it wasn't the smell. Her clan and the Uchihas weren't on good terms. Well, she wasn't on good terms with them. After Itachi had killed his clan and went to the Akatsuki and Sasuke went to join Orochimaru. The sound villiage killed off her clan. That's why she despised them. She just plain out hates Itachi.

Then she sits down Next to Yin. I walk around. Then, into the kitchen.

"Are you guys hungry?"

My question was answered by a growl. That didn't come from someone's stomach. I turned quickly to see Itachi and Sasuke at the doorway looking at me. My lip curled.

"Yes?"

I was a bit bitter. But now I have to take care of two over grown babies always fighting. They noticed my aura and Itachi left, but Sasuke didn't. He took some steps forward. There was a split on my leg to keep it strong. I leaned on the counter. He came closer to me and hugged me. My eyes widened. This reminded me of the time before. He let go and kept his hands on my waist. His face was about an inch away from mine.

"Kiss me."

WHATWILLSHEDO?! WHATWILLSHEDO?! WHATWILLSHEDO?!

Kit: I know the answer!! I know the answer! It's-

Sasuke: -slaps hand over my mouth- We all know she is going to kiss me.

Kit: -pushes Sasuke- Fifty-fifty chance!!

Sasuke and Kit argue, again.

Hinata: At least five reviews.

Kit: **Thatrandomkid**'s OC is wind. Me no own her either.


	17. Sun and Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto OR any of my reviewers OCs. They do.

Hinata POV

"Kiss me." He said to me. I look at his eyes then at his tempting lips. I wanted to do that so much. But, He didn't deserve what he was asking for. He started to lean in on me. When he got close, I turned my head and felt his lips brushing up against my cheek. I hardly even felt the seal burn at all.

"No." I said to him and pulled away from his grasp. Then I walked towards the restroom. Closing the door behind me quickly, I pulled my collar down a bit and saw the seal. The swirl around it had comepletely disappeared. It was just the star. I smiled. The seal was breaking.

(two weeks later)

My eyes opened slightly to see Sasuke at the end of my bed. I closed my eyes again and turned on my side.

"What do you want?" I grumble as I was drifting back to sleep.

"Itachi burned breakfast." He says bluntly. Then the smell of burning eggs reaches my nose. I groan and get up. Pushing the comforters off of me I walk sleepily out of the room. Sasuke followed me. I wore my sleep clothes, a leopard print spaghetti strap shirt and silky, leopard print shorts. I didn't feel like changing, It didn't bother Sasuke or Itachi. But it seemed to bother every other guy who visited. I shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Black smoke was coming from it.

"Itachi! This is the Fourth day in a row!" I groaned out. I saw his silhouette. Then I walked over to a window and opened it. The smoke started to go out.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan." Itachi mumbled, embaressed. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"At least you tried." I said and a pale blush appeared on his face. I smiled and saw Sasuke glaring at Itachi with a scowl. I sighed and walked over to him. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Then I walked back over to the stove and trashed the burnt eggs. Itachi can't cook. Konan must've been cooking during the time in the Akatsuki. Giggling slightly. I walk over to the refrigerator. There wasn't anything in there. I sigh.

"I'm going shopping. Don't blow up the house." I tell them with serious eyes. The first few days living together they blew up Itachi's room fighting. It took a while before they could get used to living together again. I walked back into my room and changed into a black, v-neck, t-shirt and dark blue caprees. Grabbing my bag off of the ground, I walk out. I look at Sasuke and Itachi.

"How do I look?" I ask them. I ask them this every morning. I twirled around. I ran my fingers through my hair. It was brushed. Hmm……?

"You look great." They both responded. Normal response. Then I walked away from them and out of the mansion. I had a silver chain around my neck with two silver feathers on it. I always wore it to remember Kagu-chan and Yin. The lavender ribbon he had given me was tied around my neck on top of the seal. I wondered when they would get together and I giggled.

TWO MONTHES LATER

I woke up again. It was the middle of the night. The wing chimes were ringing, There wasn't a breeze. That was weird. I got up and out of my bed and walked to the window. There was a figure standing on the porch, standing at the door. The moonlight caught onto the silver cloak the figure was wearing, then I realized it was two people. My heart started to speed up. Kagu-chan and Yin! I grabbed a robe and walked over to the door. I opened it quickly to see Kagu-chan and Yin. But they weren't Kagu-chan and Yin. There was a girl with chin length purple hair with red and black streaks. A kusanagi was on her hip and she wore a silver cloak. Her chain had 3 silver feathers on it. Her violet, cat like eyes held sympathy and silliness. The person beside her was a boy. He had short, brown hair with blonde bangs. He had the same expression Sasuke often held. His silver cloak had covered what he was wearing, but I could see his chain had 6 silver feathers on it. This boy was very readable. The more un-emotional, the easier to read.

"Hinata-san." The girl started. My eyes drifted back over to her.

"We have to tell you something."

"Before that, Tell me your names."

(A/N: These are KakeruTenshi's OC's, Kai and Amaya.)

"I'm Sun." The girl said to me.

"I'm Moon." The boy said to me coldly.

"There is something you need to know….. About Jynx."

My face hardened. Kagu-chan was a sensitive subject for me to deal with. She was like a sister to me.

"What happened? Is she ok?" I ask worried. They look at each other, then back at me.

"We need to show you." Moon said to me. I could still tell he was glaring at me.

"Ok, I'll come. Stop glaring at me." I snapped. Then I walked back to my room and locked the door.

"So your going with them?" A cold voice asks me.

"Sasuke, It's about Jynx." I tell him seriously. He flinched slightly, he still didn't like her.

"I have to, Sasuke. She's my best friend." I told him as I changed out of my night clothes and into my day clothes. I didn't care if he was in the room, We grew up together. It's not like he cared. My back was to him as I snapped the Silver cloak on. The mask was hanging around my neck. I wore a black shirt and black pants and the hair needles on the back of my shins.

"I'll be back in a couple days." I tell him.

"Don't kill each other while I'm gone." I tell him. He snaps his fingers.

"Dang it! And I really wanted to kill him!" Sasuke said in a sarcastic tone. I walk over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll miss you. Bye." I said as I walked out the door, Sasuke was glued to where he stood. I walked over to the door and opened it. Moon and Sun were still standing there.

"I'm ready to leave." I told them. We all pushed our masks up in unison. Then we hopped away into the night. Hopefully, Sasuke and Itachi wont kill each other.

TWO HOURS LATER

We had reached the Silver Feather base. Well, It was a huge mansion. Once we reached the entrance, Wind and Needle were waiting for us there. Both of them had a serious and sollem look on their faces.

"Follow us." They said at the same time. I followed them into the mansion and up several flights of stairs and they led me to a room. I could sense several chakras in there. When I walked in. I saw Kagu-chan laying on a bed a lot like a hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and she had a breathing mask on. Most of her body was bandaged up. There was a bandage around her forehead. I saw Yin sitting beside her bed, holding her hand. A look of worry was in his eyes. Wing stood beside the bed looking down at Kagu-chan. Her face read clearly, "She's lucky to be alive." Is what her facial expression told me. I hurried over to be beside Kagu-chan.

"What happened?!" I exclaim with tears starting to come up. Yin didn't look away from Kagu-chan, but Wing did.

"Uchiha Itachi happened to her."

IISHHAPPY! IISHHAPPY! IISHHAPPY!

Kit: I ish happy!

Sasuke: That doesn't make any sense.

Kit: Neither does Hinata kissing you!

Sasuke: Yes it does!!!

Kit and Sasuke argue again.

Kit: -grabs flamethrower and aims and fires at Sasuke-

Sasuke: -runs-

Kit: -chases- MWAHAHAHHA!!!

Hinata: At lease five reviews please.


	18. Dreamer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata POV

I clenched my hands. I felt a slick liquid fall from my hands and my face. Itachi……… How could you? You hurt my best friend, I can't forgive you for that. I felt the tears slick down my face as I looked at Kagu-chan's helpless form. I gripped my fists even tighter. Kagu-chan has been there for me more that Sasuke and Itachi. Why would he do this?!

"Yang, It wasn't just him." Wing said. My eyes widened. Of course, There had to be more than one person. It took a lot of people to take her down. After all, she killed 4 ANBU without breaking a sweat.

"Who was it?" I ask struggling to keep my voice under control.

"Some of the Akatsuki. Apparently, they wanted her back and she said no." Yin said vaguely. Apparently, he was keeping his anger level down too. I gripped my palms tightly. Blood slicked down my palms and onto the floor. Just then, Bird walked into the room. She looked pretty tired.

"I'm back." She said wearily. Wing looks at her.

"What did you find out?" Wing asks seriously. Bird looks at her, her face weary.

"They're planning an attack on the Silver Feathers."

"We should-" But Bird holds up her hand.

"But they're not attacking us directly. They're attacking the villiage hidden in the moonlight."

(A/N: My villiage. You can make up your own villiage if you want to too! I feel silly. –dances Macarena-)

I looked at Kagu-chan. Her eyes were open. Yin was looking at her with relief.

"They can't destroy my villiage." Kagu-chan muttered. A tear went down her cheek.

"But they-"

"They've already destroyed it." Kagu-chan whispers. Her eyes closed and I guess that she remembered what they did.

"They knew you were there, listening. They must be attacking were he came from." Kagu-chan whispers again. Then it hit me. She was talking about the leaf.

"They're going to attack the leaf?" I ask her. She nods. Another gift that came with Rishugan was being able to see ,blurry, visions of the future. Wing's face hardens and she looks at Bird. Glancing at Bird, she didn't have that scar under her eye. My eyes widen and I hit the pressure point at the back of her neck. 'Bird' Falls down and a poof of smoke appears. In Bird's place laid Sasori. Kagu-chan's eyes opened and widened.

"Sasori…." Kagu-chan whispers in disgust. Then she cringed. I walked over to her, my byakugan on. Taking a glance at Wing, she and Needle were carrying Sasori out of the room and into a chakra eating room for interrogation, I heard them say. I put my hands right above her body. Looking at Yin, he was still looking worried at her.

"She's going to be fine." I tell him softly. Yin looks at me, then back at Kagu-chan. Kagu-chan smiles lightly. She was reassuring him that she was going to be fine. I began removing the bandages from Kagu-chan's torso. She winced slightly as I removed them. D you, Itachi. D you. I made my hands hovering right above her body. I began to focus chakra into my hands and a green chakra was emitting from my palms. I put my hands on her torso and she moaned slightly. I could feel my chakra in her body and healing it. But I wasn't the only one healing her. Yin-Yang spirit must be helping too. I felt a familiar chakra stumble into the room. It was Bird, Taking a glance at her, I could see the scar right under her eye.

"Bird, Could you go into another room right now?" I ask her. Then, she left the room. Yin was still sitting in the room. Her torso was healing and I began to move to her legs. There were three fractures in her left leg and two in her right. Her right was broken. I removed the casts and she moaned again. She held Yin's hand tightly. I began to move the legs in the right place and she let out a gasp. Then, I began to heal her legs again. The fractures were fixed, now the broken leg. I focused more chakra and the leg was fixed in a matter of minutes. Kagu-chan let out a sigh of relief. Then I walked up to where her head was. I, slowly, Un-wrapped the bandage. There was a small gash on her fore head and I put my hand over it. It sealed itself up and healed. Then I looked at her arms. There were several fractures and breaking points. It looked almost impossible to heal. But, then I watched several of the fractures heal up. I put my hands right above one of her arms and began to heal. The fractures healed up quickly. Then I healed the breaking points. I did the same for the other arm. Then I took a step back.

"You just need a nights sleep." I said to her as I was about to leave the room.

"But I don't have the time. They are going to attack ….. tomorrow." She whispered in a far off voice. I turned to look at her with incredulous eyes.

Normal POV

(with Sasuke and Itachi)

Sasuke leaned against his bed and looked at the ceiling. Hinata was sure taking her sweet time with the Silver Feathers. Then he watched the sun come up. He walked out of his room and saw Itachi standing there. He had a bag in his hand. Sasuke could see a red cloud sticking out of the bag.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asks Itachi. Itachi looks at Sasuke with cold eyes.

"Hina-hime knows she wants to re-join the Akatsuki, and when she does, I will be there. She is just like me, she hates this villiage with passion." Itachi snarled at Sasuke. A growl erupts from Sasuke's throat.

"I knew you hadn't changed. Hinata would never re-join the Akatsuki. Remember, She's a Silver Feather."

"Well, She'll realize that what she wants is power. Because of the mark she is cursed with. And she'll realize that she wants it more that anything. She'll realize that the Akatsuki has more of it, we nearly killed that Urano girl. If only that Yin boy didn't interfere." Itachi spits at Sasuke. Sasuke's glare hardens. He didn't like Kagura either, But she was Hinata's best friend.

"She will never join you. She cares more for the people around her than power!" Sasuke yells at Itachi.

"You don't know her at all!" Sasuke shouts. Itachi looks taken aback for a moment, then he re-composes himself.

"I'll prove you wrong when she re-joins us." Itachi says walking out of the door. Sasuke glared after his retreating silhouette.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT ITACHI!!!!!" Sasuke shouts at him. Itachi didn't even glance over his shoulder. He just snapped the Akatsuki cloak in place.

(with Hinata)

Hinata POV

I laid down on the bed that Wing had let me have. I didn't feel right. Why was all of this happening? Then I felt myself fall asleep.

DREAMER! DREAMER! DREAMER!

Kit: -inside bag- Mfffbgggffrr!!!!

Ancient Kyubi's Medic: -bangs bag against a wall-

Kit: -unconcious-

Sasuke: Yay, She stopped talking.

Hinata: Review please!


	19. Marry me?

Disclaimer: Kit doesn't own Naruto. She's hiding from Ancient Kyubi's medic. The medic scares her.

Kit: Disclaimer guy! Don't give awa-

Ancient Kyubi's medic: Found you!!

Kit: -screams-

On with the story, ignore the screaming in the background.

Hinata POV

I woke up, my adrenalin was running in my veins and I felt pumped for a fight. I jumped out of bed and noticed some clothes folded up on a desk for me. I wondered over and found a note on it.

"Yang,

Here are some clothes we snagged. They're durable. Get ready for bloody murders. Hope you had a good night sleep.

Jynx."

Wow…….. I'm not sure that note made me feel any better.

"p.s,

They're attacking two villiages. Suna and Konoha."

My blood froze in place. I changed and staggered out of the room I was in. Everything was really blurry.

"Yang! Are you ok?!" A voice called out. I felt myself stumble slightly, I wasn't able to catch myself. I felt soft arms catch me.

"Yang!! Yang! Are you still here?!" The voice called out again. The voice was getting fainter and fainter. Then, I forced myself back up. The voice got louder. I grabbed onto the closest thing towards me and pulled myself up. I held my head.

"Wh-what happened?" I ask the voice.

"You spaced and almost blacked out on me." The voice said. I started to recodnize the voice. It was Kagu-chan. I grab her colar.

"You had to tell me by note that they were attacking two villiages?" I hissed as I pulled her collar slightly. She looked calm and a little freaked out.

"Yes." She says to me. Then she pries my hand off her collar and helps me up.

"Yang, You should've known. The Akatsuki always wants to keep us busy." Kagu-chan said to me softly. My vision was clearing up and I looked around. She was right. I should've known. After all, we were once a part of it.

"You're right, Jynx. Why is your name Jynx?" I ask her. The question had been bugging me a lot lately. She smirks.

"I'm a bad luck magnet." She said with a smirk. I giggle. She was a bad luck magnet.

"C'mon. Wing-sama is separating us into groups and we have to see which villiage we're going to."

I let her pull me into the meeting room. Wing-sama stood at the front of the room. There was a long table and many people sitting at it. More boys than I had expected, but still more girls. I sat down beside Kagu-chan and beside a boy with ice blue hair. She held a piece of paper in her hands and cleared her throat. Everyone looks at her.

"Here are the two groups.

Suna:

Jynx

Yin

Sun

Rain

Needle

Konoha:

Yang

Ice

Wind

Moon

And myself."

Wing said to us. I glanced at Kagu-chan and Yin. They were looking at me. I didn't really know anyone in my group. I looked at the person sitting next to me. His icy hair told me his name was Ice.

"Are you Ice?" I ask him. He nods. His face was comepletely serious.

"I'm Yang."

"All right! Team Suna, Your Captain is Jynx. Now lets go!" Wing said seriously and then we filed out of the room and out of the mansion. As soon as we had gotten out, Some of them were biting their thumbs and pulling a feather off of their chains. Once the blood had touched the feather, it turned into a giant feather. I wondered why they had those. Then I watched everyone else do it and followed suit. Once the feather was enlarged, I watched the others jump onto their feathers.

"See ya later Yang!!" Kagu-chan called out to me as the Suna team flew over to Suna. I jumped onto my feather and flew up to Wing's level. Team Konoha was already leading to the villiage. I had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. The people flying near me didn't seem familiar. The girl flying nearest to me I recodnized as Sun. She looked at me, her face was worried. Sun was also from the villiage hidden in the leaves. I just then remembered I didn't have my mask on and tied in on. Earlier today I had put my silver cloak on and the chain. The lavender ribbon was still around my neck, it was jagged at the edges. After a couple of minutes, we landed in Konoha.

"Team Konoha, Stay guard in the villiage. I'm going to talk to the Hokage." Wing said to us. I stood at the front of the villiage. Then I felt a familiar chakra behind me. Turning around, I could see Sasuke standing there. I turned my byakugan to make sure that it was him. It was. I pulled my mask down and looked at him.

"Thank goodness your safe." Sasuke said embracing me. I took this on surprise and hugged him back. Then he lets go of me.

"We're not safe at all. The Akatsuki is attacking Konoha and Suna!" I whispered to him. His eyes widened.

"I'm fighting with you."

"No! No your not! It's too dangerous!"

"I'm fighting anyways. We always love danger don't we?"

I nodded. He was right. When we were younger we always got into trouble and danger. Then I faced the gates again. I had to stand guard out here while the rest of the team searched the villiage.

Normal POV

(With Team Suna)

Kagura stood at the gates of Suna with Yin. The rest of Team Suna where searching the villiage. Then a kunai went at her. She just barely dodged it. Yin-Yang symbols swirled in her eyes.

"I knew you'd come." She hissed. Out of the shadows came Itachi, Sasori, Deidara and Tobi. Yin had ribbons coming out of his arms and they were slowly wrapping around Deidara. Deidara didn't notice this. Until the ribbons tightened around his body. Needle stood beside Yin and put her hands on the ribbons. Deidara screamed out in pain as long, three inch needles, went into him from the ribbons. Kagura ran at Sasori as she took the fan out of the bun on her head. She unfolded it half way and swung it at him. Large slashes went at him and deep gashes formed on him. A puppet came off of Sasori's back and went at Kagura. Sasori was looking at Kagura confused. She was fighting at him with much hatred.

"You tried to kill me!! You Bs!!" She yelled at them. She swings her fan again and more blood came out of Sasori.

(Back with Team Konoha)

Hinata POV

Konan ran at me at full force. I put one hand in front of me, it was glowing with white-lavander chakra. Once she was close enough, I lodged it at her and it hit her neck. She fell down, helpless. Then Zetsu ran at me, he performed a number of hand signs. I felt roots wrap themselves around my legs. I couldn't move. I reached down to grab the needles off of the back of my shins, the roots covered them. I pulled off a silver feather off of the chain and blew it at him. Silver dust came off and his eyes closed and he fell down. The roots disappeared, but they left their mark. Several cuts were left on my ankles. I felt three sharp blades go through me, Hidan was behind me. Then they pulled themselves out.

"You'll regret leaving the Akatsu-" Then he screamed in pain. Sasuke stood behind him with his kusanagi through his head. Then with a swift movement, Hidan's head was on the floor. More Akatsuki ran at us and Sasuke an I were back to back.

"Marry me." He whispered into my ear.

WOWZERS! WOWZERS! WOWZERS!

Kit: Wow!

Ancient Kyubi's medic: -in a ditch-

Kit: I killed the medic, I think.

Sasuke: You think?

Kit: Yeah, I was too scared to stay there long.

Hinata: Please leave some reviews.


	20. Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hinata POV

_"Marry me." He whispered into my ear. _

I took a glance over my shoulder at him. He was serious.

"What?!" I said softly. Then I ducked and he did the same. Then I saw Hidan run into the villiage. No, I'm not letting him do this. I run after him. I pulled the needles off of the ends of my shins as I ran after him. Then he ran back out with a pale eyed girl in his arms, who was struggling to get out.

Normal POV

(With Kagura)

Needle shot several poisoned needles at the Akatsuki. A couple hit, most didn't. Kagura ran at them with Rishugan blazed in her eyes. She stopped abruptly and swung her fan, the wave hit all of them and blood started to spurt out of them. She glances at Yin out of the corner of her eye. Itachi saw her side glance at him and started to think of an idea. Yin was still pulling on the ribbons connected to Deidara. Deidara's face was a pale shade of blue. Itachi was able to get out of Kagura's range and he ended up behind Yin. Right when Yin looked over his shoulder……… Shhk! Yin fell down. Kagura looked over there, her eyes widened.

"YIN!!!" she cried out. Tears started to pour down her cheeks. Yin was dead. The ribbons started to disappear. Right in the middle of the commotion, the Kazekage stepped out of his villiage. His sharp aquamarine eyes were looking at the faces of the Akatsuki. Then his face caught onto Kagura's. Her tears had dried up now and the only thing that shown was hate. She pulls the fan in her hand and it was now two fans. Chakra strings hung from it. Kagura flung them at Itachi. The Chakra strings caught onto Itachi. He opened his eyes slowly to her to reveal Mangekyou sharingan staring her straight in the eyes. Kagura harshened the Rishugan in her eyes and it just reflected the sharingan. Itachi's eyes widened and he tried to close his eyes put couldn't. She puts the fans straight in front of herself. She closed both hands half way. Itachi gasps. The air pressure around his lungs and himself was tightening. There was now only one thing away from it closing. Itachi's face was a blue color. Kagura looks at him with hard eyes.

"Die." She whispered as she closed both fans comepletely. Itachi gasps as blood spurted out from every side of his body and his lungs were crushed as well as his heart. (A/N: Itachi has a heart?!!) Itachi falls over, dead.

"I'm sorry Hinata." Kagura whispered. She knew of her love for both of them. Then she turned back to the other Akatsuki. Her eyes had turned completely black. She held both of her fans up and a flicker of fear went across their faces. The chakra flaring around her turned completely black.

"Run." She whispered to them. But before they could move, sand wrapped around them. Kagura looked over her shoulder to see Gaara standing there. The sand snuck up their bodies. Then he clenched his fist. A couple muffled screams were heard and Kagura's eyes turned back to normal. Her normal turquoise eyes. Then she fell, due to the use of over use of chakra. But a pair of strong arms caught her before she hit the ground, Gaara.

(With Hinata)

Hinata POV

I ran after him. I recodnized this girl as my sister!!! He stopped abruptly and I jumped at him. I caught her in my arms and felt a sharp blade go into my back. I let out a gasp as I fell down the cliff's edge. Looking at the girl in my arms, she had a frightened look in her eyes. Then I kunai slid by my face, taking my mask with it. Then her eyes widened when she saw my face.

"Hinata." She whispers. I nod slightly as I concentrate my chakra into my feet. I see a dent in the cliff wall and push myself over to it. Then My feet skid to a halt on the cliff wall as I run back up and into the dent. I set her down in it. I crouched down next to her. I take in a deep breath. Then let it out. She looks at me again.

"C'mon. We have to go. Your father is looking for you." I said in a sure tone. I crouch down and she gets on my back. I jump out of the dent and onto the cliff wall again. I run back up it and run straight past Hidan. All he saw was a blur of silver light run past him. I run straight to the Hyuuga main house. I put her down and look at her seriously.

"Go in and Hide." I tell her. She nods and runs in. I look around to see Tsunade standing in the middle of the villiage, fighting Zetsu. Pein was sneaking up behind her and I ran towards him. With one of my needles, I severed his pierced head. Pein fell to the ground. Then Konan ran at me again, she seemed to regain her chakra. Then, It happened pretty fast. Her head was on the ground and Sasuke held a bloody sword in his hand. He stood in front of me.

"Marry me?" He asks me again. I look at the ground then at him.

"Yes." I say to him. I think he would have kissed me if we weren't in the midst of a battle. I watched as Tsunade punched Zetsu and his dark side went flying off. His white side was still intact. I ran behind him and pushed my needles inside of him and pushed up. He screamed out as he was cut in three slices. I glanced at Sasuke. His eyes were scanning over the villiage. There weren't any other Akatsuki members, alive. Well maybe Hidan.

(With Hidan)

He trips over a rock and falls to his doom off the cliff. (A/N: Sorry! I didn't have anything good !)

(With Kagura)

She laid in a hospital bed and her eyes had just opened. Needle, Wind and Sun were sitting beside her hospital bed.

"It's my fault. It's my fault he's dead." Kagura said somberly as she looked at the ground.

SAD! SAD! SAD! SAD!

Kit: This chapter is so sad!!!!

Sasuke: You like writing drama anyways.

Kit: SASUKE!! YOU HAVE NO HEART!!! JUST LIKE ITACHI!!

Sasuke: I DO TOO HAVE A HEART!! I LOVE HINATA!!!

Hinata: You do?

Sasuke: -blushes- Yes…

Kit: While those two love birds confess their love, please leave lovely reviews.


	21. Emotion

Kit: I've been caught!!! I stole the dramatic marriage proposal from Pirates of the Caribbean! Sue me! BTW this chapter is dedicated to **Emilie-chan**.

Lawyers: -run at me- Sue! Sue! Sue!

Kit: -runs- NOT LITERALLY!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Kit doesn't own Naruto.

_She __laid__ in a hospital bed and her eyes had just opened. Needle, Wind and Sun were sitting beside her hospital bed._

_"It's my fault. It's my fault he's dead." Kagura said somberly as she looked at the ground._

"It's no where near your fault!" Sun exclaimed as a tear slipped down her cheek. She knew how much Kagura cared for Yin and how Yin felt for her. Kagura looks at Sun.

"It is my fault. Being the leader of this team, The responsibility is mine alone." Kagura said gripping her sheets. She closes her eyes and winces slightly.

"You can't blame yourself for this." Wind says soothingly to Kagura. Kagura opens her eyes to glare at Wind.

"How can I not blame myself for this?!!??! I was standing there!!! If only I moved quickly!! He wouldn't be dead!!!" Kagura yelled at Wind and Sun. Sun winced slightly at how loud she was. Needle stood there calmly, as did Wind. Needle crosses her arms over her chest.

"You're right." Needle says calmly and Wind and Sun stare at her.

"It's all your fault. It's your fault we finally killed the Akatsuki. It's your fault that Suna is safe. It's your fault there is no longer a band of vicious criminals are out. You are absolutely right."

Needle finishes with a nod. She looks straight at Kagura, who was glaring at her.

"It is also my fault for not killing Itachi before he could kill Yin." Kagura mumbles and Needle nods.

"Of course it is. You were responcible for each and every member of this squad. Every ounce of blood that we had lost from our own bodies is your fault for not preventing it. It's your fault we didn't have a well thought out plan, It's your fault we had to fight."

Needle says as she took a pause. Wind was simply glaring at her. Sun was looking a bit shocked by the words she was saying.

"But it was our own faults for our blood loss. We knew we would have to fight. But every ounce of blood we lost was your fault. Every time one of us un-sheithed a katana is your fault. Because you couldn't stop us and fight them yourself. It's all your fault. Every thing that happened is your fault. Itachi's death, Kazekage-sama's involvement, Yin's death, Our blood shed, Sasori's death, Should I go on?"

Needle was being brutally honest and using a bit of reverse phycoligy. Wind was cooling keeping her anger in check, but Sun was nearly seething.

"But it was also your fault that there is no longer an Akatsuki, You saved many innocent people from being massacred by the Akatsuki, For using every ouce of your chakra to kill them and avenge Yin, What more do you need." Needle snapped at Kagura. Kagura simply looks at Needle with a pained expression on her face.

"But Yin-" Then Needle walked over to Kagura and rose her palm in the air. Then she slapped her. An angry look graced Needle's face when she withdrew her hand.

"Stop wallowing in self pity!!!!! It's not your fault he died, Dmmit!!!!" Needle shouted at her. A red mark was on Kagura's face and a surprised look was on her face. Then Kagura's face become comepletely emotionless.

"Your right. I need to stop." Kagura said. Her tone had no trace of emotion what so ever.

(with Hinata)

Hinata POV

I looked around. Every Akatsuki member was dead. Does that mean they were dead in Suna too? I felt my breathing hitch. Itachi…… Dead? I thought about it for a moment before I realized that it didn't bother me. I looked back at Sasuke, who was approaching me. His cold hands cup my face. I look into his dark eyes. For the first time, I could see warmth in those eyes.

"I love you." He whispered to me. My eyes widened and I felt tears at the edges of my eyes. They were tears of happiness because I thought I would never hear those words from him.

"I love you too." I whisper back. His hand runs down my jaw line, then he bends down. His lips touch mine and I felt an electric spark. I pull my hands up to his face before he is able to pull away. My hands grab his face and pull him back into the kiss. He seemed surprised. His lips started to move slowly, in a rhythmic pattern with mine. Then he pulls away and holds my hand tightly. How long I've wanted that, Forever. I wanted more, I wanted all of him. I turn to face him again and get on my toes to kiss him on the lips. He seemed a bit surprised, but still kissed back. Then I released his lips. He looked at me, disappointed.

"Don't worry." I whisper to him with a wink. He got the message. Then I looked back and saw Wing walking towards me. Sasuke gripped my hand tightly. I glanced up at him then at Wing. She had a dead serious look on her face.

"We need to get to Suna. Jynx was injured. And Yin……" Wing trailed off. My eyes widen. Is he okay?! Is he hurt?!

"Yin is dead." Wing says bluntly. My eyes widen in horror. Kagu-chan! She must already know about this! How is she taking it?! I felt a someone squeeze my hand and then I looked up at Sasuke.

"We'll leave at once." He tells her. Wing looks at him funny then nods. I yank one of the Silver Feathers off of my chain and bite my thumb. Once the blood makes contact with the feather, it enlarges. Glancing at Sasuke, he had a bit of a surprised look on his face. I got onto the feather and looked at him.

"Hop on." I say to him. He gets on and we fly to Suna.

TEN MINUTES LATER

We land at Suna and we are welcomed by the guards. I walk quickly and pull Sasuke by the hand. Then I see a large tan colored building with a large, red cross on it. I rush inside while pulling him along. Then I see Kagu-chan walking calmly down the hall in her hospital gown. Not a trace of emotion was on her face. I couldn't even read her face.

"Kag- Jynx-chan." I whisper almost saying her real name. She stops and looks me dead in the face.

"Yin is dead. It's my fault. Every person I care about dies." Kagu-chan whispered with out a trace of emotion.

WOWZERS! WOWZERS! WOWZERS!

Kit: I don't know what to say.

Sasuke: Your brain is too small.

Kit: It is not! And this chapter was suckish because of the sasuhina kiss!!!

Sasuke: It is not!

Kit: Then stop calling me stupid!!

Kit and Sasuke start to fight, again.

Temari: -grabs fire hidrent and start so spray Kit and Sasuke- SHUT UP!!!

Kit & Sasuke: NEVER!! –runs from Temari-

Temari: -chases them-

Hinata: Please leave lovely reviews.


	22. Bachelorete Party YAHOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Kit: Warning, if you don't like Actual characters with OCs, leave now. You've got your warning. No flames about it.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Kagura had regained her emotions, but swore that she wouldn't fall in love again. This is the day before Hinata and Sasuke's wedding day. They chose to have their wedding in Suna instead of Konoha. Right now they are in the Kazekage tower, it has multiple rooms. Temari and Shikamaru have been married for a couple weeks.

Hinata POV

I looked down at Kagura who was sitting in a chair near me with a book in her hands, reading. I twirled around in my wedding dress. It fit my frame perfectly and a blush appeared on my face as I thought about it rounding my curves. It came up to my collar bone. It was pretty simple and had a long train. I wasn't going to put on the veil until tomorrow. Then I looked back at Kagura, worried. It was that time of year again, the anniversary of her clan's death. The day was actually two days after my wedding. She didn't look up at me and flipped a page in her book. She seemed pretty absorbed.

"Are you still up for that bachelorette party later?" Kagura asks me without looking up. I jump slightly, I didn't know she was paying attention.

"Yeah."

"I invited more than three people. And by people, I mean girls."

I turned again in the wedding dress, it followed my movements. There were some lacey flowers along the ends of the dress. It was simple, yet elegant. I didn't really know that many girls, except the one's from the Silver Feathers. She better not have invited Sakura. Why would she? Kagura hates her too. Then I heard her shift movement and close her book.

"Sun, Needle, Temari, TenTen, Wind, Bird and myself of course."

"Who's TenTen?"

"You know that girl who saved your butt during that one mission with the buns on her head."

"Oh yeah! Now I remember her!"

Then I began to think about Sasuke in a tux. He probably would look very handsome. I looked back at Kagura. She had her nose in her book again.

"I'm going to change into my normal clothes again." I said to her. She nods and walks out of the room. I start to change into my clothes.

NORMAL POV

(with Kagura)

Kagura leaned against the wall next to the door to Hinata's room. She gently folds the page in her book and tucks it into her back pocket. She folded her arms across her chest. Kagura was the Maid of Honor at Hinata's wedding. Lost in her daze, she didn't notice that the Kazekage walked past her.

"Hello, Urano-san." Gaara said formally. Kagura snapped out of her daze.

"You shouldn't be so formal, Kazekage-sama."

"Then you shouldn't."

"Fine, Gaara." Kagura said.

"Okay, Kagura." Gaara replied. They shared a gaze for a moment then, Kagura looked away. She looked away because she didn't want the feeling again. Gaara was also going to be in the wedding. He had to, he was the Kazekage.

"What are you doing outside of Hinata-san's room, Kagura?"

"Waiting."

"Why?"

"Taking her out for something to wear for the Bachelorette party later."

"Hn."

Kagura looks down the hallway and gets lost in her daze again. Gaara takes this moment to observe her. Kagura was wearing modest clothing, a dark shirt with a vest over it and loose pants that wouldn't fall off. She didn't feel like wearing her silver feathers attire today. But the chain with five feathers on it was still there. She wore plain, black sandals on her feet and her blood red hair was cut right above her shoulders. Her hair was choppy and in several layers, some of it covered part of her left eye. Her turquoise eyes weren't showing any obvious thought. You could still tell she had a body under her clothes, she just didn't like to show anyone. Then her gaze snapped back to Gaara.

"Gaara, Why are you staring at me?"

Then he shook his head and looked away. Before she could say anything else, Hinata stepped out of her room in her normal attire. A black shirt and black caprees. Her midnight blue hair reached just past her shoulder blades. A silver wedding band on her ring finger with a small diamond in the middle of it.

"I'm sorry, Am I interrupting something Kazekage-sama?"

"No need to be so formal Hinata-san. Your not interrupting anything, I was just walking away."

Gaara said and he walked away. Kagura watched him leave, then turned her gaze back over to Hinata. Hinata had a mischeivious look on her face. Kagura took a slight step back.

"Ready to go, Hina-chan?"

"Yep."

Then Hinata started to hatch out a plan, for the sake of romance. They walk out of the Kazekage tower and to the mall.

(A/N: Yes, They have a mall in Suna.)

TEN MINUTES LATER

Kagura was walking around with Hinata. Temari decided to come too, since Kagura didn't have any fashion sense and Hinata would choose something too modest. Temari also had to choose something to wear too. A gold wedding band with a large diamond in the middle and a sapphire on each side was on Temari's ring finger. They entered a shop and Temari's eyes sparked up. Kagura was inching towards the door and Hinata was frozen to where she was.

"Oh no you don't!" Temari said grabbing Kagura and pulling her back into the shop. Temari grabs an outfit and throws it at Kagura. Then she grabs another one and throws it at Hinata.

"Try them on!"

Then she pushes them into the dressing room. After about five minutes.

"I'm not wearing this Temari!" said Kagura's stall.

"Just come out and I'll be the judge of that!"

Kagura opened the door and Temari raised her eye brows. Kagura was wearing a shirt with several sleeves. They weren't exactly sleeves, just strings that went to the back of the shirt to the front to hold it up. It stopped right under her belly button, it was a solid black with a red 'X' on the front. A mini skirt that went about 8 inches above her knees was there as well as fishnet leggings.

"I'm not wearing this."

"Yes you are. The one thing that would make this better would be-"

"If you say heels, I'm going to scream."

"No, I was going to say Gaara. But heels would do well too."

Kagura's cheeks heated up. Then she stormed back into the dressing room.

"If I get to choose your outfit, I'll get it!" said Kagura from her dressing room. Temari scowled.

"Fine!"

Then Hinata stepped out of her dressing room. A pale lavender shirt that cut right above her belly button that had a dark purple ribbon right under her bust. A dark purple skirt that cut off in her mid-thigh. Hinata looked figety.

"You look awesome Hinata-chan!" Temari exclaimed. The dark purple skirt had lavender frills at the ends of it. Hinata figgeted again.

"I'll wear it if I help Kagu-chan find your outfit." Hinata blurted out. Temari groans and nods.

"Both of you remember! I'm married! I don't need a lesbo following me home!" Temari shouted into the stalls.

(A/N: I have nothing against Lesbians or Gays.)

A shiver went down Temari's spine. As did Kagura and Hinata's. Both walked out with the clothes they were just wearing on their arm and wearing the same clothes they were wearing before.

Hinata and Kagura run around the store picking random things off of racks and then came back up to each other. Then they shoved clothes into Temari's arms.

"Try it on!" They said at the same time. Temari was now ushered into the dressing stall. A couple minutes later, she came out.

Temari wore a shirt the was like a sleeveless shirt that cut off right above her belly button with strings hanging from the edge of the shirt and a mini jean skirt with black fishnet leggings. Fishnet armings were on her arms. (A/N: Their like leggings except for your arms) A thin, jewel studded belt was hanging around her waist.

"I'll wear it."

"Good."

WITH THE GUYS!!

Gaara, Sasuke and Shikamaru were outside of the shop that Hinata, Kagura and Temari were in. Gaara really didn't know why he was there in the first place. Sasuke and Shikamaru dragged him there. They were pretending not to see them come in and out of the dressing rooms. Sasuke nearly had a nosebleed when he saw Hinata come out, she still had the aura of innocence, but she was just hot to him. Shikamaru's neck and ears turned red when he saw his wife, Temari, walk out of her stall. When Kagura walked out Gaara simply turned away, no emotion revealing on his face as usual.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER AT A CLUB THEY RENTED OUT

Hinata sat down in a booth laughing with Kagura and Sun. Sun was the one who cracked the joke. Temari had to explain it, even though she didn't think it was funny. They were wearing the outfits they

found at the Suna mall. Sun pouts at Temari and gets out of the booth. Then an evil grin spreads across her face.

"Kagura!! Sing! Go sing!"

Everyone turned to Kagura, who had flushed a pale white.

"No." She said bluntly. They started to ask her over and over again.

"C'mon !

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"PLEASE! I'LL STOP ASKING IF YOU SING!!"

"FINE!"

Kagura gets out of the booth and onto the stage. She grabs the mike.

(A/N: I don't own this song)

"_You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are."_

Kagura danced on the stage__

"She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes."

She flung her short hair in all directions and a smile appears on her face__

"You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

_It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be._

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.

You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes

You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall"

You could tell that she was passionate while singing the song. When she stopped she put the mike on the stand without knowing that un-wanted visitors were watching.

(A/N: cough Sasuke cough Shikamaru cough Gaara cough. Medic: Do you want me to check that for you? Me: -runs-)

A smile appears on her face as she looks at Hinata. She raises her eyebrows. Hinata shakes her head.

"Please! Before your married!"

"Fine!"

Then Hinata walks up on the stage.

Hinata 

**Kagura **

**Both**

**"Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way**, no way  
**I think you need a new one**   
**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I could be your girlfriend**   
**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I know that you like me**   
No way, **no way**   
**I know it's not a secret**   
Hey** hey**, you**you**   
**I want to be your girlfriend**

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?

**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah I'm the motherfkin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**

**She's like so whatever  
You can do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I don't like your girlfriend**   
**No way**, no way   
**I think you need a new one**   
**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I could be your girlfriend**   
**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I know that you like me**   
No way, **no way**   
**I know it's not a secret**   
Hey** hey**, you**you**   
**I want to be your girlfriend**

I can see the way  
I see the way you look at me   
And even when you look away I know you think of me   
**I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here and tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear**

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

**'Cause she's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about**

**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I don't like your girlfriend**   
**No way**, no way   
**I think you need a new one**   
**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I could be your girlfriend**   
**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I know that you like me**   
No way, **no way**   
**I know it's not a secret**   
Hey** hey**, you**you**   
**I want to be your girlfriend**

Oh   
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?

**Oh   
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin'?**

**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I don't like your girlfriend**   
**No way**, no way   
**I think you need a new one**   
**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I could be your girlfriend**   
**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I know that you like me**   
No way, **no way**   
**I know it's not a secret**   
Hey** hey**, you**you**   
**I want to be your girlfriend**

**I want to be your girlfriend**   
No way, **no way**

**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I don't like your girlfriend**   
**No way**, no way   
**I think you need a new one**   
**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I could be your girlfriend**   
**Hey**hey, **you**you   
**I know that you like me**   
No way, **no way**   
**I know it's not a secret**   
Hey** hey**, you**you**   
**I want to be your girlfriend**

Hey** hey**"

The whole club was clapping, even though there were only a small group of girls. Needle was drunk and had broken her sake bottle on the table. She let out a whoop. Then they were silent as they heard a rustling outside the club.

(with the boys)

Sasuke, Shikamaru and Gaara were hiding out behind the club, looking in through the windows. Then a kunai went by their heads.

Guess who it was from?

DAY! HAPPY! DAY! HAPPY!

Sasuke: Are you drunk?

Kit: -giggles- Off of typing, yesh.

Sasuke: You idiot.

Kit: -hits Sasuke in the head with a Sake bottle-

Hinata: Leave lovely reviews.


	23. Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Shikamaru jumped slightly and looked up. There stood Kagura, Hinata and Temari. Anger was clear on each of their faces. Temari and Kagura's the most clear. Temari pulled her fan off of her back and charged at Shikamaru. Kagura started to walk angrily towards Gaara. She pulled the small fan off of her waist since her hair was down. An indescribable glare was on her face. Usually all she had to do was walk towards a person to get them running. Gaara just stood there. Hinata walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't move. He was staring at what Hinata was wearing, he was used to her wearing something very modest. His eyes trailed up her pale legs and up her mini skirt, up to her bust and to her face. Hinata pulled the needles off of her legs. Sasuke couldn't help but continue staring.

"Sasuke-koi, Why are you here?" She asks in a seductive purr as she ran at him with her needles at the ready. This just made it harder for him to attack her, and she knew it. Hinata dodges his attempts to grab her and she writhed around him and put her lips against his ear for a quick moment. This just made him more aware.

Temari trapped Shikamaru against a tree with her legs in a stance that made them slightly apart. Shikamaru's eyes dragged up her legs to her bosom, then to her face. She had opened her fan comepletly and trapped him against the tree. One of her hands trapped him against the tree. "Why are you here, Shi-koi?" She purred into his ear. This sent shivers up his spine. They were dealing with the strongest kunoichi in all of the countries.

Kagura was having a less enjoyable time than the other girls. She wasn't battling a loved one, she was battling the Kazekage. A low growl escaped her lips. She backed up into a sand wall and turned to face the Kazekage only inches away from her. He trapped her against the sand wall. She did a couple hand signs and a log appeared where she was. Gaara's eyes widened as he looked around for her. A couple kunai came out of no where at him and he turned towards it. Then before he knew it, He was trapped against his own sand with a kunai at his neck. He could feel Kagura's breathing against his neck. Then he became aware of what she wore. "What are you doing here, Gaara?" She hissed into his ear.

Sasuke trapped Hinata up against a tree and pressed his lips to hers greedily. Hinata enjoyed it, but she took out a kunai and pressed the metal tip to his lower abdomen. He gasps. She grins. "Now, Tell me why you're here."

Temari looks at Shikamaru. His eyes weren't on her face and she let out a low growl. "Answer me, Shi-koi."

Gaara turned it around on Kagura and pressed her hands up against the sand wall. His eyes raked up and down her body. Her sleeves slipping down one of her pale shoulders. Her turquoise eyes glaring at him. Then she disappeared in a poof of smoke and he felt a kunai against his back. Then a forceful hand press him against the wall. It took quiet a bit of strength to hold there, Her stance was a natural balanced one. She pressed her lips against his ear. "Now answer me. Why the bloody hell are you here?" She hissed. A light blush appeared on Gaara's face. He hadn't been in a fight that was so ……. Intimate.

The boys answered all at the same time. "For you."

Then Shikamaru reversed it and pressed his lips against Temari's. She kissed back and he could feel her smile into it. Hinata pressed her lips against Sasuke's. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and brought themselves closer together. Gaara pressed his lips against Kagura's. She was in a slight daze. He kissed her again and she pushed him away. Kagura ran from them, tears slipping down her cheeks. She turned to look at him and say, "Who the bloody hell do you think you are?!" Hinata and Temari broke away from Sasuke and Shikamaru to go after her. But Gaara stopped them.

"I'll go." He whispered. Then he got on his sand and flew after her.

OoO

Kagura rested on a tree branch and stared off. She whipped away the tears that fell.

"I feel so stupid. Why did I cry?" She asks herself. She already knew the answer though, The last person she kissed was Yin and he died. Kagura did feel something for Gaara, but she didn't want him to die. Everyone she cared for died. She didn't want to care for Gaara, but she still did. Her short, red hair covered some of her face. She felt so weak. She felt so vulnerable. Then, she fainted. She fell down from the high branch she was on and fell into warm arms. Gaara's arms.

OoO

Temari looked at Hinata. A worried expression was on her face.

"I'm sorry Hina. Your BACHOLORETTE PARTY WAS RUINED!!" She made sure to yell that last part so the boys heard it.

"Sorry!" They chorused. Sun put a crown of flowers on Sasuke's head and hiccupped. She was drunk. Needle looks at Sasuke and points at him. A needle shoots out and she does the same for Shikamaru. The needles weren't long, but they were long enough for them to hurt. It hit the targets, even though she was drunk as well. Sasuke growled at Sun and winced at the same time. Shikamaru just winced.

"Well you got what you deserved." Hinata said. She looks at Temari and grins. Temari looks surprised.

"Hinata, that's a great idea. Sun, Needle, Hold Sasuke and Shi back." She said to them. They were going to torture them. Hinata and Temari ran behind the stage and changed their clothes. Once they were back out. Sasuke and Shikamaru realized why they where being held back. Both girls wore Bikini tops and mini skirts with fishnet leggings. Temari's hair was down and messy, as well as Hinata's. The girls turned on some music and they began to dance. Sasuke growled. They were so close, yet so far away.

OoO

Gaara carried Kagura to back to the club. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized how close she was to him. Her face turned as red as her hair and she squirmed slightly. His arms didn't budge.

"Put me down." She said. She was tired and her hand went up to her face. It was still wet. He still didn't budge. She swung on of her legs and kicked him in the head and managed to get free of his grasp. She ran into the club and straight into Gaara. Who does he do that? Her lips bump against his and her face turned redder. She tried to look around him.

"Gaara!! Move!!" She said trying to look around him. He purposefully blocked her view of Hinata and Temari. He smirks and she glares at him.

"Kiss Me."

OUCH!! OUCH!! OUCH!!

Kagura: You're gonna make me kiss HIM?!

Kit: What's wrong kissing Panda-chan?

Kagura: -blushes- Well…. Um…..

Kit: -points- HA! You can't figure anything out!!

Sasuke: -in daze-

Kit: -puts Sasuke in a box and ships him to a rabid fan girl's house-

Hinata: At least five reviews.


	24. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Kagura just glared at Gaara. Her hands clenched in fists at her sides. She forgot about his control over his sands and tried to slug him in the face. The sand caught her fist and pulled her closer to him, sands wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer. She bit her lip as her other fist beat his sands to his face. Though, he couldn't say it didn't hurt. But his sands still managed to catch her other fist. Gaara eyes started to read her face. A soft blush adorned her pale cheeks, her teeth clenched and her brow furrowed. But he could still see the part of her that wanted to kiss him.

"Let. Me. Go. Gaara." She said making sure to pronounce each word carefully. Before she could say anything else, he presses his lips against hers. A surprised look graced her face. Slowly, yet reluctantly, her eyes closed. She started to kiss him back, the blush still adorned her cheeks. The sand began to retreat from her figure and was replaced by his arms wrapping around her. His tongue traced out her bottom lip and she pulled away from him. Her face flushed.

"You got what you wanted, Now, let me go." She hissed at him. He, reluctantly, let her go and she slipped around him. He watched her slip around and saw Hinata and Temari dancing. His blood began to boil as his overprotective-brother mode was set. He still wasn't used to the idea of Temari married. Shikamaru and Sasuke were struggling to get free of the drunken girl's grasp. Then, they stopped dancing.

"I think you got your punishment."

"Not all of them." Kagura says pointing her thumb at Gaara. Temari looks at Gaara.

"You're right."

"I'm not dancing. Go cover yourselves up now." She says pointing behind the stage.

"Fine." Hinata says rushing behind the curtains. Temari followed. Kagura sighs and tosses a lock of short, red hair over her shoulder.

"Boys. Leave." She orders. She was getting more pissed off every second that passed. She opens her eyes with yin-yang symbols swirling in her eyes.

"Leave!" She barked at them. They scurried out of the club, avoiding Kagura's wrath.

NEXT DAY

The midnight haired beauty leaned against the wall. Her dress clinging to her upper curves and going down in a train. Her face extremely pale, with the nervous anxiety. Temari looks at her with a small smile.

"You'll be fine. This is the man you love." She says with a soothing tone. Hinata calms down and smiles slightly.

"I'm just nervous." Temari nods at this.

"Pre- wedding jitters." Then Kagura walks in wearing a pretty, light blue dress that wrapped around her curves and showed a slight amount of cleavage. Temari wore the same thing.

"It's time, Hinata-chan." She says walking back out of the room. Hinata breathes in deeply. She feels a slight pulling on her wrist. She looks at Temari and smiles lightly.

"It's time." Temari says with an encouraging smile. Both girls walk out. One of the Elders was going to be the priest. Kagura stood beside Gaara, resentfully, and Temari stood beside Shikamaru. TenTen beside Neji and Naruto beside, ack, Sakura. Sun stood beside Moon and Needle Stood beside Rain. Bird stood beside Ice. Hinata stood with her father at the very end.

His pale eyes shown with pride. Hanabi was already walking down the isle throwing petals every where, beside Konohamaru. The wedding song was put on by the pianist. The couples began walking down the isle and separating into the sides. Hinata and her father began to walk down the isle. Tears were streaming down Sakura's face as she watched her "True Love" get married to someone who's not her.

Sasuke took a quick intake of breath when he saw his beautiful bride walking down the isle. Her lavender eyes were shining with love, for him and him alone. Once they had gotten up there, She stood beside him as the vows were said and repeated by both of them.

(A/N: I don't remember really anything about a wedding.)

They put the rings on each other.

"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, Take Hyuuga Hinata as your lawfully wedded bride?"

"I do."

"Do you, Hyuuga Hinata, Take Uchiha Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride."

Then Sasuke lifted the veil off of Hinata's face and brings his face closer to hers. She closes her eyes as he presses his lips against hers. They kissed briefly, then broke apart.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Hinata." The elder said as they ran out of the church, both desperate to get out of the stuffy place. She ran into a dressing room to change into an easier to move around dress. Then Kagura walked into the room.

"Hey Uchiha-chan." She said teasingly. Hinata looks at Kagura proudly.

"I'm proud of that name! Kagura-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Well, Do you feel something for Kazekage-sama?"

"…….."

"I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize." Kagura said suddenly. She looks at Hinata with saddened eyes.

"I do feel something for him."

"He feels something for you too."

"I just don't want him to die."

"I don't think he cares about dying. I think he loves you." Hinata says seriously. She wore a fancy dress that flared out at the bottom. The red haired girl bit her lip.

"I-I think I-I Love him."

OoO

Our favorite red headed Kazekage was walking past the dressing room over heard our girls conversation.

"-I think he loves you." He heard Hinata's soft, yet serious voice say.

"I-I think I-I love him." He heard Kagura's rough, yet somehow silky voice say. His mind started to race as he quickened his pace.

RESEPTION!

Hinata and Sasuke walked over to the cake and they both held the knife. Both of them cut into the cake. There was a hoot of 'Yahoos' and 'wees' from Bird who was turning into several different types of birds and flying around the large room. She was very hyper.

Hinata giggles and Sasuke takes the opportunity to put icing on her nose. She giggles and her presses her lips against her nose and licks it off, a light blush coating her cheeks. She grabs his hand and leads him onto the dance floor, a fast song was playing.

A lot of people were dancing and Hinata grinded against him. This was one odd wedding reception. Sasuke's breath tickled her neck as he held her close to himself.

Kagura was sitting down at one of the tables, sipping at a glass of wine. Then she pushes it away from herself. This wasn't a good day to get drunk. It was also a bad day to have her make up running. Then a slow song came on.

"Would you like to dance?" a velvet voice asks her. Her turquoise eyes look up and she sees his aqua marine eyes looking at her. There was an odd look in his eye. He held his hand out for her to take.

She arches one of her eyebrows as she takes his hand and he pulls her up. It was a slow waltz. He put one hand at her waist and his other in her hand. Her other hand on his shoulder. They stared at each other's eyes.

"Why did you ask me to dance?" She asks him cautiously. He smiles- not smirk, smile- a real smile.

"Is something wrong with me asking you to dance?" He whispers and she notices how close they were. A light blush danced on her cheeks.

"N-no, Just curious. You're usually silent and………. Isolated." She said the last word with an odd amount of sadness. She was used to being isolated until the leaf villiage took her in. It took her a couple months to even talk.

"Did you ever think I felt something for you?" He whispered to her, his sweet breath tickling her cheeks. Her blush darkened.

"Why would someone as good as you, feel anything for a girl like me?" She whispered to him.

"Look at me." He whispered to her. She looked back up at his eyes.

"Have you ever thought that I loved you? That I've felt something for you since I met you?"

"Have you ever thought that I loved you, but didn't want to since everyone I care about has died?!" She whispered back to him, looking down at her shoes.

"Look at me." He whispers again. She looks up at him and he looks at her with those eyes again.

"I don't care if I die, as long as your still there. I don't want you to be anyone else's." He says and he leans down on her face. She kept the stare with him.

"If you die, I'm coming with you." She whispered. He brushed his lips against hers and she kissed back.

Hinata had her head on Sasuke's shoulder and was secretly smiling to herself as she watched Kagura and Gaara. It had worked. Everyone has a happy ending and everyone deserved one.

**The End!**

Kit: Finally! I'm finished!

Sasuke: I got my happiness!

Hinata: Me too!

Gaara: -blushes-

Kagura: -blushes-

Kit: The end! Don't forget to Check out Emilie-chan's story The Suicidal Cards!


End file.
